Yunjae :: My Fragile lover
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: when you hope to find your true love. Jaejoong yang selalu menjadi yang terakhir berharap menjadi yang pertama dimata seseorang... Yunjae Love. Chap 6 update ! -End-
1. Chapter 1

**MY FRAGILE LOVER**

**Author: Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: YunJae **

**Ratin****g: T**

**Genre: Romance / Slight Angst**

**Length: 1/?**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Kibum**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Read ^^

- flashback-

Seorang anak berusia 10 tahun menangis memanggil ummanya sambil memegang sebuah boneka mainan kecil ditangannya yang gemetaran.

"hhhhssss… jangan menangis sayang"

JaeJoong POV

Sayang! Umma memanggil junsu sayang, selama ini umma tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu walaupun aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya joongie" ucap umma sambil tetap membelai rambut junsu

"dia mengambil mainanku" gumamku tertunduk

"joongie, kau anak tertua di rumah ini, kau harus mengalah pada adik-adikmu"

"tapi umma, itu mainan kesayanganku"

"kau kan sudah sering memainkannya, sekarang biarkan adikmu yang memainkannya, lagipula kau kan sudah 12 tahun, jangan main-main saja, sekarang pergi kekamar dan belajar sebentar lagi kau kan ujian.

"nee umma"

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai menuju kamar dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan menangis perlahan sambil menutupkan wajahku ke bantal

- end of flashback -

Itulah yang selalu terjadi sejak 8 tahun yang lalu, umma selalu memintaku untuk mengalah pada kedua adikku. Mungkin ini memang nasib anak pertama seperti diriku, kadang aku merasa bahwa aku bukalah anak kandung dari keluarga Kim, tapi jika aku mengingat umma yang tetap menjagaku dan memperhatikanku saat aku sakit, aku mulai ragu, walau hanya pada saat itu saja umma lebih mengutamakanku dari kedua adikku

"joongie.. joongie.." teriak umma

"nee umma"

"kemarilah, bantu umma sebentar"

Aku berjalan menyusuri anak tangga menuju ruang makan

"ada apa umma?" tanyaku.

"bantu umma memasak dan siapkan makanan di meja makan, sebentar lagi appa mu pulang"

"nde umma" aku mulai mempersiapkan makanan

"joongie besok bias bantu umma berbelanja, bahan makanan kita sudah habis"

"umma mau kemana memangnya?"

"umma ada janji"

"bukankah junsu bisa umma?"

"dia masih terlalu lelah setelah pulang dari perjalanan sekolahnya dan harus istirahat"

"kibum?"

"dia ada janji dengan temannya untuk belajar bersama"

"tapi umma, aku juga sudah ada janji besok"

"sebentar saja tidak akan lama, lagian kau masih libur kuliah kan, waktumu banyak untuk bertemu teman-temanmu"

"nee umma" aku hanya tertunduk dan kembali menuju kamarku

Ya mungkin memang begini jalanku, aku selalu merasa sendiri. Aku selalu berharap aka nada orang yang mengerti diriku dan menjadikan aku yang pertama baginya. Tapi harapan itu sirna, bertahun-tahun aku menanti orang itu, tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Pernah muncul satu orang yang kuarasa ia sangat memperhatikanku, tapi ternyata tidak… ia adalah sahabat pertamaku, saat itu aku masih SMA

- flashback -

"jaejoong ini untukmu"

"ah, terimakasih"

"kau sedang apa?"

"hanya menonton pertandingan" dia adalah sahabatku, namanya kazuya kamenshi, aku lebih suka memggilnya kame, aku murid pindahan di sekolah ini, ya orang tua kami pindah ke Jepang dan dia adalah orang pertama yang menyapa dan menjadi temanku.

Saat itu aku termasuk anak yang pendiam dan sulit bergaul juga sulit mencari teman, semua berkat masa laluku. Dialah yang membantuku mencari teman dan jika ada tugas kelompok, dia juga yang memabantuku mencari teman sekelompok. Hingga tanpa kusadari aku jadi bergantung padanya dan takut jika harus bermusuhan denganya, walaupun sebenarnya dia memang selalu baik pada semua orang dan teman-temannya, sebenarnya aku saja yang GR merasa lebih diperhatikan olehnhya, tapi aku tidak ingin dibenci, aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

"jaejoong.. jaejoong… jaejooooooonggggggggggggg"

"ah.."

"kau kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit berfikir"

"yasudah, ayo"

"kita mau kemana ?"

"kau belum makan siang kan, aku sudah membelinya"

Dan kami berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Kami selalu makan siang disana. Aku tidak ingin berbuat salah padanya, pernah aku tanpa sengaja membuat kesalahan padanya dan aku berusaha meminta maaf, walupun akirnya dia memafkanku tapi hubungan kami jadi canggung. Sejak itu aku jadi semakin tak ingin membuatnya marah padaku dan mulai menjaga ucapan dan tingkahku dihadapannya, hingga aku merasa aku bukanlah diriku sendiri.

"hah.. kenyangnya"

"aku malas masuk kelas"

"tidak boleh, bukankah kau ingin masuk Todai *Tokyo Daigaku alias Universitas Tokyo ^^*

"baiklah,, ayo kita kembali ke kelas"

Semuanya berjalan menyenangkan, hingga aku harus berpisah dengannya karena aku harus kembali ke Korea dan kuliah disana. Sejak itu akupun jarang berhubungan denganya karena ia selalu mengganti nomor teleponnya. Hal terakhir yang aku dengar dia kecelakaan dalam perjalanannya ke China dan tewas ditempat. Begitulah akhirnya, semua orang yang dekat denganku pasti akan mati mengenaskan.

- end of flashback -

Sejak itu aku mulai berfikir bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain, aku bisa berjalan dengan kemampuan ku sendiri. Tapi tetap saja rasa pedih dengan tidak diperhatikan orang lain selalu muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat, saat hal itu terjadi aku hanya bisa menyendiri dan menangis disuatu tempat yang sepi

"hyung" junsu yang kini sudah 18 tahun menarik lengan bajuku

"hmm.."

"bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas ini, aku bingung"

Ya walupun begitu, hubunganku dengan adik-adikku tetap terjaga baik. Aku tetap menyayangi mereka bahkan mungki lebih dari rasa sayangku pada orangtuaku sendiri.

"hyung" aku dengar kibum yang memanggilku dari balik pintu kamar junsu, usianya masih 16 tahun

"kemarilah" ucapku sambil menggerakkan tanganku menyuruhnya masuk

"hyung aku ingin bicara"

"mmm… soal changmin" ucapku sambil mengodanya, dia hanya tertunduk malu

"tidak boleh, aku deluan, hyung sudah berjanji akan mengajariku dulu" tiba-tiba junsu bicara sambil menarik tanganku

"tapi aku bicara dengan hyung sekarang" ucap kibum sambil menarik tanganku yang satu lagi. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka, walaupun sudah remaja mereka tetap manja padaku, mungkin ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa menghiburku saat ini sebelum aku bertemu denganya entah siapa.

"kibum, hyung-" ucapanku terpotong saat umma memanggil tiba-tiba

"nee umma, nanti kita bicara lagi ya" ucapku sambil menyatukan tanganku dihadapan wajahku sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku berjalan dan mendapati umma menungguku di ruang keluarga

"tolong umma buatkan minuman untuk teman-teman appa mu di depan"

"nde umma" aku berjalan menuju dapur dan menuangkan minuman. Lalu aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan meletakkan minuman di meja. Sepertinya mereka satu keluarga, sepasang pria dan wanita sesusia appa dan umma dan 2 orang lainnya yang kurasa anak laki-laki dan perempuan mereka

"anak perpuanmu sangat cantik tuan Kim" ucap wanita yang berada di samping ibuku

"dia anak laki-laki pertamaku"

"oh.. ternyata anak laki-laki" ucapnya malu

"dia memang terlalu cantik untuk jadi anak laki-laki" ucap umma

"jaejoong kemarilah kenalkan teman appa, mereka baru kembali dari Amerika" ucap appa "ini tuan Jung dan yang disebelah ummamu adalah istrinya Ny. Jung, dan yang disebelah appa ini YunHo dan JiYool

"selamat siang tuan Jung Ny. Jung, jaejoong imnida" ucapku tersenyum sambil menunduk kearah mereka

"umma aku harus kembali keatas, junsu membutuhkan bantuanku untuk pelajarannya"

Aku berlari keatas menuju kamar junsu lalu membuka pintu kamarnya, kulihat junsu dan kibum tertidur di ranjang junsu, aku brjalan kearah mereka dan tersenyum lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua dan kembali ke kamarku.

"hyung.. ayo cepat, danaunya ada di tengah hutan" ucap kibum sambil menarik tanganku

"bummie, jangan jauh-jauh nanti kita tersesat"

"kami sudah hapal jalannya hyung, tenang saja" tambah junsu

"baiklah, aku menyerah pada kalian"

Kami terus berjalan menyusuri hutan dan tampaklah danau yang sangat indah disana, airnya berwarna hijau tapi juga biru dan dikelilingi bungan dandelion yang berterbangan tertiup angin, udaranya sangat segar.

"bagaimana kalian bias menemukan tempat ini?" tanyaku pada kedua adikku ini

"rahasia" ucap mereka bersamaan

Kami menghabiskan waktu selama bebrapa jam

"sudah, saatnya kita pulang"

"nee hyung" ucap kibum "Su-ie kau yang menujukkan jalan pulang"

"eh… bukankah kau yang tahu jalan pulang bummie"

"aku hanya tahu jalan kesini" Mataku memebesar dan melihat kedua adikku yang mulai bergetar

"hyung…sob…bagai…sob..mana… ini…sob..sob.."

"hhhhsssss… tenanglah, kita cari bersama" kami terus berjalan mencari jalan keluar, aku sudah sangat lelah berjalan

"junsu… kibum.."

"joongie…" kudengar seseorang berteriak, kami berlari meuju suara itu

"ummaaaa" teriak junsu dan kibum

"junsu.. kibum.. akhirnya, kemana saja kalian?" ucap umma menahan tangis

"umma …" ucapku

"yah.. kim jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku terkaget dan diam di tempat ku berdiri umma tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku

"umma…" ucapku lirih

"apa maksudmu mengajak adikmu ke tempat ini? Hhhsssss.. sudah sudah , jangan menangis lagi

"tapi junsu dan kibum yang membawaku kesini" gumamku pelan, hingga kurasakan seseorang memelukku

"appa…." Appa mengusap rambutku dengan lembut, tanpa terasa airmataku jatuh ke pipiku

"hhhhssssss… menangislah joongie"

"ap…pa…" ucapku sambil memegang erat baju appa

Mataku terbuka dan kurasakan airmataku mengalir

"mimpi?... kenapa aku bermimpi hal itu?"

tok..tok..tok..tok..

"tidak dikunci"

"Hi.."

"kau.. ? sedang apa disini?"

"ibumu menyuruhku kesini"

"yang lain mana?"

"mereka pergi keliling kota Seoul"

"kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"entahlah, ibumu menyuruhku menjaga adik-adikmu, saat ku ketuk pintu kamar sebelah tidak ada yang menjawab, jadi aku mengetuk kamarmu"

"Oh.. lalu?"

"lalu?"

"kita mau ngapain?"

"Oh.. umm.. oh ya, kita belum kenalan secara pribadi, aku yunho" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"jaejoong.. kim jaejoong" ucapku dan mengenggam tangannya

"berapa usiamu?" tanyanya

"20 tahun, kau?"

"Eh.. usia kita sama"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku pikir kau masih SMA, habis wajahmu imut, umma benar kau memang cantik"

"YAH!"

"hahahhahaa.. kau lucu kalu sedang marah"

"kau kesini untuk menghinaku?"

"ah… tidak, aku ingin menghiburmu qo dan mengajakmu bermain…hhhmmm….ah…ia aku ingat, bagaimana kalau kita main test psikologi"

"test psikologi?"

"iya, aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu dan jawabmu akan menentukan kepribadianmu" aku mengangguk

"mau coba?"

"boleh" kataku

"oke.. sekarang tutup matamu lalu bayangkan sebuah danau yang indah dan angsa berenang di danau itu"

"hmmm…."

"ada berapa angsa?"

"mmm… satu" kulihat dia mengkaitkankan alisnya

"sebutkan sebuah nama"

"kau"

"aku?"

"ya.. nama terakhir yang kudengar adalah namamu"

"ucapkan"

"yun..ho" ucapku terbata dan kembali menutup mataku

"sekarang bayangkan kau berjalan menuju hutan disamping danau itu, seseorang berjalan bersamamu, siapa dia?

"entahlah.. wajahnya tidak jelas, tapi tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku dan kulitnya lebih gelap dariku"

"laki-laki?"

"hu-uh" aku mengangguk pelan

"kalian berdua membawa obor, bagaimana api obor itu?"

"agak redup sepertinya"

Apa kau melihat kebelakang?"

"tidak"

"hmmm.. kau terus berjalan, lalu muncul hewan dihadapanmu, hewan apa?"

"uuu… beruang"

"kau apakan beruang itu?"

"tidak ada, aku biarkan saja dan aku terus berjalan"

"kau melihat rumah ditengah hutan itu dank au berjalan mendekati rumah itu, bagaimana rumahnya?'

"tidak terlalu besar, sederhana dan indah"

"rumah itu memakai pagar?'

"ya.. warna hitam"

"kau berjalan memasuki rumah itu menuju ke arah ruang makan"

"uummm…" aku kembali mengangguk

"kau melihat tempat minum di atas meja makan, tempat minum itu terbuat dari apa?"

"uuuummmm… keramik ya"

"kau mebawa tempat minum itu menuju ketaman dibelakang rumah itu lalu kau apakan?'

"aku minum isinya dan menaruhnya di teras rumah itu"

"oke… sekarang kau berjalan kedepan dan melihat sungai mengalir, seberapa besar sungai itu?"

"sangat besar, seperti sungai Han"

"kau ingin menyebrang, bagaimana caranya"

"aku berenang"

"baik sekarang buka matamu"

"sudah selesai?"

"sebenernya masih ada lanjutannya, tapi aku rasa cukup segini dulu, kapan-kapan kita lanjutin, lagian aku lupa, hehe.." ucapnya malu

"lalu artinya apa?"

"angsa itu adalah jumlah orang yang paling kau sayangi, dan nama orang yang kau sebut itu…" yunho terdiam

"iya, kenapa?"

"dia…. Adalah orang itu"

"eh.. tapi aku kan baru mengenalmu?"

"entahlah, kau sendiri yang mau menyebut namaku" aku mengangguk

"lalu?"

"orang yang berada disampingmu saat berada di dalm hutan adalah orang yang akan selalu menjagamu"

"siapa dia? Wajahnya tidak jelas"

"suatu hari dia pasti akan datang"

"oh ya.. kau tidak melihat kebelakang kan? Dan obormu juga redup?"

"iay"

"itu berarti kau tidak suka melihat masa lalu tapi cahaya yang menerangi hidupmu redup" aku hanya terdiam

"beruang itu adalah caramu memandang masalah, kau menganggap setiap masalah adalah hal yang besar dan sulit juga kau cenderung selalu membiarkan masalah itu" aku semakin terdiam dan mulai tertunduk

"jae..joong" ucapnya

"lanjutkan saja"

"baik, rumah yang berpagar berarti kau selalu menutup dirimu dari orang lain dan tempat minum dari keramik, adalah benda yang mudah pecah, itu menandakan kau adalah orang yang rapuh dan mudah tersakiti. Kau meletakkan gelas itu perlahan di teras, artinya kau takudan tidak siap untuk menerima perlakuan kasar" aku rasakan airmata mengelilingi pelupuk mataku

"sungai yang besar menunjukkan besar rasa cinta yang kau inginkan, juga kau berenang untuk melewati sungai itu, artinya kau benar-benar ingin tercebur dalam rasa cinta itu" aku tak sanggup lagi membendung air mataku dan tubuhku mulai bergetar

"jae" ucap yunho perlahan, kurasakan pelukkan tangannya yang hangat

"yun…sob..ho..ah..sob..sob.."

"kenapa,, kenapa… umma..sob.. aku ingin umma mencintaiku seperti umma mencintai junsu dan kibum…sob..sob…"

"hhhhsssss.. jae…." Aku hanya menangis di pelukannya

Setelah beberapa lama aku tersadar aku baru mengenalnya tadi dan dengan mudah aku mengatakan masalahku bahkan menangis di pelukannya

"ma…maaf.. a…aku..bukan…mak..sudnya"

"hhhsssss.. aku mengerti kau boleh menceritakan apa saja padaku, bukankah kita teman" aku mengangguk perlahan "sekarang istirahatlah sepertinya mereka semua sudah pulang"

"mmm…" lalu yunho membaringkanku di ranjang dan mencium keningku, kurasakan wajahku memanas dan dia melangkah keluar kamarku dan aku aku terkaget

"aku tidak boleh berteman dengannya" gumamku

-TBC-

Maaf ceritanya rada aneh dan kebanyakan Flashback

Tapi itu perlu lho untuk perkembangan cerita ^^

Segini dulu yaw

Lanjut ato ga?


	2. Chapter 2

**MY FRAGILE LOVER**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Length: 2/?**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Junsu**

**Kim Kibum**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them at least in my dream. Okay... The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Jaejoong POV

"Joongie"

"nee.. appa.." aku berlari menuju ruang tengah untuk menemui appa

"ada apa appa?"

"mau pergi bersama appa?"

"mmm… kemana appa?"

"ke mall, appa ingin membeli Sesutu"

"baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu appa"

"app tunggu di depan"

"nee.. appa" aku berlari meuju kamar dan mengganti pakaianku. Tumben appa mengajakku pergi, aku bingung sendiri. Setelah selesai aku berjalan meuju pintu depan

"ayo appa"

"kau yang menyetir ya joongie"

"Ehh.. baiklah,, appa aneh"

"hahahaha.. kau yang aneh joongie"

"abis tumben appa mengajakku pergi" aku mulai menyetir dan membawa kami ke mall terbesar di kota ini. Setelah tiba appa membawa ku kedalam dan berkeliling

"appa mencari appa memangnya"

"rahasia" appa memang aneh. Kami terus berkeliling tanoa tujuan, entah apa yang appa cari, hingga kurasakan kakiku sangat lelah, sudah berapa jam kami disini.

"appa" rajuk ku

"hmm.."

"aku capek"

"y sudah, duduk lah disana, appa akan masuk sebentar, setelah selesai kita makan siang ya" aku hanya mengangguk dan duduk di bangku yang ada di tempat perbelanjaan itu. Aku hanya termenung dan melihat sekelilingku dan aku lihat orang yang kukenal, belum sempat aku memastikan tiba-tiba appa memanggilku

"joongie ayo kita pulang"

"appa tadi…"

"ada apa" aku melirik ke sampingku dan orang itu sudah tidak ada, sudhalah

"tidak jadi, ayo pulang appa" kami berjalan menuju parkiran dan pulang.

Sampai di rumah aku ke kamar dan mandi, udara hari ini sangat panas aku sangat kegerahan, kurebahkan tubuhku di bath tub dan menutup mataku, rasanya sangat nyaman. Setelah selesai aku keluar dan melihat merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang dan tertidur.

%*%*%*%*%*%

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, rasanya sangat lelah. Kuarahkan pandangaku keseluruh penuru kamarku dan pandanganku terhenti di meja belajarku, kulihat sesuatu disana. Aku turun dari ranjangku dan berjalan menuju meja belajarku, kulihat kotak yang cukup besar dan kubuka, ternyata isinya sebuah jam tangan yang selama ini aku inginkan. Ku ambil jam tangan itu, sesuatu jatuh dari baliknya, sebuah surat

'Joongie kau suka hadiah ini' Eh.. appa, tanyaku dalam hati 'appa tahu ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu, tapi appa ingin sekali memebelikan jam tangan ini padamu, kau sangat menginginkannya bukan? Jarang-jarang lho appa memberimu hadiah' air mataku mengalir dan aku langsung berlari keluar kamar untuk mencari appa

"appa… appa…" teriaku. Kulihat appa di ruang tengah

"appa,, hhh…hhh…" ucapku sambil menarik napas panjang

"tenang joongie,,?"

"appa kamsahamnida" kusodorkan jam tangan yang appa berikan

"kau suka joongie"

"nee appa" ucapku tersenyum

"kamsahamnida appa… chongmal…" ucapku lagi dan mencium tangan appa

"sudah.. sudah.. sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah"

"umm.." aku mengagguk dan berjalan menuju kamarku

"appa" sekali lagi ku panggil appa "kamsahamnida" ucapku lagi dan appa hanya tersenyum

%*%*%*%*%*%

"mmmm….." Kurasakan sinar matahari menyerang mataku dan memaksakan membukannya.

"sudah pagi lagi, hari baru penderitaan baru….hahahhaha…sepertinya kau terlalu pesimis. Hai matahari, bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini? Sepertinya kau selalu senang, karena kau semakin cerah….seperti orang bodoh saja" kulangkahkan kakiku menuju washtafel untuk membersihkan wajahku.

Saat kembali kekamar kudengar handphone ku berbunyi, ternyata ada pesan masuk

[From: my yunnie]

[To: my joongie]

"joongie…cepat bagun"

Aku bingung siapa dia,,,, dengan ragu kubalas pesan itu

[From: my joongie]

[To: my yunnie]

"Siapa kau?"

Tidak lama kurasakan lagi handphone ku bertgetar

[From: my yunnie]

[To: my joongie]

"Hehe… ini aku, Yunho"

Aku mengkaitkan alisku bingung

[From: my joongie]

[To: my yuunie]

"dari mana kau dapatkan nomor ku?"

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang

[From: my yunnie]

[To: my joongie]

"hohoho…"

"aku punya caraku sendiri"

Tanpa sadar aku tersenym kecil

[From: my joongie]

[To: my yuunie]

"lalu, siapa yang membolehkanmu memanggilku joongie?"

"panggilan itu hanya untuk keluargaku"

Tanyaku sengit

[From: my yunnie]

[To: my joongie]

"oh… begitukah?...hmmmm… tapi tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi aku juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluargamu"

Huh? Apa maksudnya. Belum sempat aku membalas, kembali kurasakan getaran handphoneku

[From: my yunnie]

{To: my joongie]

"cepat turun, bukankah kau ada kelas pagi"

Kelas pagi? Pikirku

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH… aku lupa, hari ini kelasku dimulai kembali" dengan cepat aku memakai pakaian ku dan turun menuju meja makan

"pagi appa…mmm.. mana umma?"

"umma mu sudah pergi mengantar junsu dan kibum"

"Oh.." kuperhatikan sekelilinglku "lho…sedang apa kau disini?"

"pagi joongie" ucap yunho tersenyum nyengir "ka-"

"joongie mulai hari ini yunho akan mengantarmu ke kampus" ucapanku terpotong oleh appa

"Eh..kenapa begitu?"

"karena dia akan pindah ke kampusmu"

"MWO!" kagetku

"ayo cepat kita sudah terlamnat" yunho menarik tanganku kasar

"hei.. lepaskan! Sakit tau!" kucoba melepas genggaman tangannya

%*%*%*%*%*%

"Selamat pagi…. Namaku Jung Yunho, salam kenal"

"baiklah yunho kau duduk disebelah jaejoong" yunho berjalan menuju bangku kosong disampingku, dia melihatku dan tersenyum, aku hanya diam dan kembali memperhatikan buku ditanganku. Entah kenapa aku malas memperhatikan dosen hari ini dan hanya mengarahkan pandangaku keluar jendela dan tanpa terasa aku tertidur.

Aku terbangun dan ternyata jam kuliah sudah selesai dan sekarang saatnya makan siang, kulihat yunho sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang kuingat nama mereka yoochun dan changmin yang lainnya aku tidak ingat,,, dia memang hebat… dalam satu hari saja sudah bisa membuat banyak teman, sedangkan aku sudah hampir dua tahun disini, satu teman pun tidak ada….huhh… huff…lagi pula untuk apa…aku tidak butuh teman, aku bisa melakukan apapun seorang diri,.. aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain.

"joongie kau tidak makan siang? Ayo ikut denganku, kami mau makan ke kantin"

"tidak usah, aku malas makan" ucapku dingin, entahlah..ada perasaan tidak suka ketika melihat yunho berbicara dengan mereka, aku jadi bosan berada di dekatnya, lebih baik aku menenangkan diri.

"mmm…baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya" dia berjlan kluar kelas dengan mereka semua dan hanya aku sendiri di dalam kelas ini. Aku berjalan keluar kelas meuju taman sekolah dan duduk dibawah pohon willow disana.

End of Jaejoong POV

Yunho POV

kami meuju kantin dan memesan makan siang, joongie aneh sekali, padahal tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja, kenapa tadi kasar sekali

"yunhoo…" kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku "makanan nya sudah datang" aku mengangguk, saat akan mengambil makanan itu kurasakan handphone ku bergertar

"yoboseyo" ucapku

"yunho..joongie disitu" ucap suara diseberang sana

"tidak Ny. Kim, ada apa?"

"…." Aku terdiam, menutup handphone ditanganku dan berlari menuju ruang kelas, tak kuhiraukan lagi panggilan dari teman-temanku. Aku terus berlari menuju ruang kelas untuk mencari jaejoong, tapi dia tidak ada disana, aku berlari ke seluruh kampus, dia tidak ada dimana-mana, toilet, kantin, UKS dan ruang dosen, dimana dia? Pikirku panik…. Satu tempat yang aku belum cari, segera ku berlari menuju kebun belakang sekolah, yaa..dia ada disana. Segera kuraih tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

"yunho kenapa kau suka sekali sih menarikku, kita mau kemana?"

"pulang" ucapku danterus belari"

"tapi kelas"

"ini lebih penting" aku menariknya dan masuk ke dalam mobil

"ada apa?" tanyanya lagi

"kita akan pulang"

"kenapa?"

"joongie..kau harus ingat aku selalu disisimu ya"

"sebenarnya ada apa yunho?"

End Yunho POV

Jaejoong POV

Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Aku melihat banyak orang disekitar rumahku, merela semua berkumpul di depan rumah. Aku turun dari mobil yunho dan berlari masuk. Belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku, langkahku terhenti ketika melihat banyak orang dihadapanku. Kupalingkan wajahku ke bagian kiri tubuhku dan aku melihat umma, junsu dan kibum yang menagis menghadap tubuh yang terbujur kaku di hadapan mereka, kudekati tubuh itu dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya…tanganku bergetar mencoba membuka penutup wajah yang menutupi wajah itu dan disana kulihat wajah appa yang tersenyum dengan matanya yang terpejam,,,….seketika itu tangisku pecah

"TIIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK…." Ku keluarkan semua suara yang dapat ku keluarkan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

"appa….appaaaaa…sedang apa kau?...cepat bangun, jangan bercanda? Ku goncangkan tubuh appa dengan kasar, tapi ia tidak bergerak sama sekali, appa hanya dia dan tersenyum. Aku terjatuh di tubuh appa dan kembali menangis.

"apa yag kau lakukan" ku pukul perlahan tuguh itu dengan tanganku yang masih gemetaran. Kurasakan seseorang mengangkat tubuhku perlahan

"joongie tenanglah" ucap yunho perlahan. Aku terdiam dan semua gelap

"aku pulang"

"kebetulan sekali, joongie bantu umma masaka di dapur sekarang" aku berjalan lunglai meuju dapur

"mama,, joongie baru pulang, dia pasti masih lelah"

"tapi masakannya"

"biar appa panggilkan kibum saja ya, joongie pergilah ke kamarmu dan istirahat" aku tersenyum senang

"nee appa.. kamsahamnida" appa tersenyum

"yaa ampun joongie, bukankah sudah umma bilang jangan hujan-hujanan dan bawa payung kalau pergi, kau selalu saja lupa membawa paying, akhirnya bergini kan… kau jadi merepotkan seluruh orang" ucap umma sambil menaruh kompres di dahiku

"mianhae umma" ucapku pelan

"yasudah, umma buatkan bubur dulu" umma berjalan keluar kamarku. Demamku belum turun sejak pulang kuliah tadi, kucoba menutup mataku tapi tidak bisa… Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku

"joongie boleh appa masuk?"

"masuk saja appa"

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"sudah lebih baik appa" appa menyentuhkan tanganya di dahiku

"tapi panasmu belum turun"

"istirahat sedikit pasti akan turun appa, aku tidak ingin merepotkan yang lain"

"bodoh, mana ada orang tua yang repot mengurus anaknya sakit" appa tertawa kecil dan aku pun hanya tersenyum ringan

"kenapa kau bias kehujanan joongie?"

"tadi saat pulang kuliah, ditengah jalan tiba-tiba segerombolan orang sedang megejar satu orang, aku tidak tahu siapa"

"hhhmmm… lalu"

"mereka semua tidak sengaja menabrak ku dan aku jatuh tersungkur membentur tembok lalu paying yang kukenakan terinjak hingga rusak, akhirnya kubuang saja" ucap ku sambil manyun dan appa hanya terkejut "jadi aku pulang sedikit berlari ke rumah" tamabahku

" tubuhmu terluka joongie?" kaget appa lagi

"tidak appa hanya kaki kiriku sedikit terkilir"

"baguslah, appa tidak ingin anak appa terluka"

"nee appa" ucapku mengangguk

"Oh.. appa ada sesuatu untukmu" aku mencoba mengangkat tubuhku

"berbaring saja" ucap appa lagi "coba lihat ini"

"ayam goreng" ucapku berkaca-kaca

"kau menyukainyakan"

"ini untukku appa?"

"tentu saja"

"makanlah yang banyak dan cepat sembuh, appa tidak mau anak appa sakit-sakitan"

"oke appa" ucapku gaya

"setelah itu istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya"

"mmm…"

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan melihat sekeliligku

"joongie" seseorang memanggilku

"nnnnggggg…. Yun..ho…" ucapku pelan

"kau sudah sadar?"

"appa…." Yunho terdiam

"joongie dengarkan aku" yunho mencoba menyentuh tanganku

"mana appa yunho?" kutepis tangannya kasar

"jongie dengar dulu"

"TIDAK…mana appa yunho?" aku belari keluar kamar menuju ruang depan dan ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi, appa tetap terbaring disana tak bernyawa. Aku berjalan mendekati tubuh itu, jatuh terduduk menghadap pemandangan dihadapanku. Air mataku kembali mengalir, kupeluk dan kuciumi tubuh tanpa nyawa itu perlahan, hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan selama appa masih ada di dekatku.

"appa bangunlah, kau belum melihatku pulang kuliah hari ini" ucapku semakin erat memeluk tubuh itu

"ap…pa" ucapku tercekat oleh air mataku dan tangisku

"bukankah kau berjanji….akan menjadi pendampingku.. dihari kelulusanku dan…dan akan menghitung bunga ucapan selamat yang aku dapatkan" ucapku lagi

"tapi…tapi kenapa…kenapa appa…..kenapa yang datang justru bunga belasungkawa atas kematianmu" kepeluk erat tubuh appa

"hyung.."

"junsu.. kenapa appa mengungkari janjinya padaku, kenapa appa jahat padaku junsu…kenapa…"

"hyung..appa sangat menyayangimu, sebelum pergi appa menanyakanmu"

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" aku berteriak tidak mampu menahan tangisku lagi. Kurasakan dua tangan yang hangat memelukku dari belakang

"yunho..appa.. dia jahat yunho…dia jahat" tangisku sambil menutup wajahku

"joongie… Tuhan sangat menyayangi appa makanya Dia mengambilnya, sebesar apapun rasa sayangmu, Tuhan lebih menyayaginya" kurasakan yunho mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku kekamarku

"istirahatlah" aku terus mendekap tubuh yunho dan perlahan tangisku mereda

"walaupun appa sudah pergi, kau masih punya aku joongie" saat itu aku tersadar

"Tidak" dengan kasar kulepas pelukanku padanya

"Joongie" yunho terlonjak dan matanya membesar

"aku tidak mau"

"apa maksudmu joongie?"

"kau juga… kau juga pasti akan meninggalkanku kan…kau juga…kau juga akan sama seperti orang-orang lain meninggalkanku sendiri, aku tidak butuh orang lain, aku bisa melakukan apapun sendiri" ucapku sambil menutup wajah ku dengan pergelangan tanganku

"joongie tenanglah" ku hempis tangan itu untuk kedua kalinya

"pergi.. aku tidak mau… aku tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi…aku tidak mau….pergi!"

"joongie dengarkan aku dulu"

"tidak.."

"Joongie!" aku terdiam dan tetap menangis, yunho kembali mencoba memelukku

"dengar, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji"

"tidak.. kau bohong…semua orang hanya berbohong padaku"

"aku berjanji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku bersumpah… aku Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong…..percaya?" aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus percaya, tapi untuk kali ini aku hanya bias diam dan mengiyakannya

"sekarang berbaringlah" kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang dengan yunho yang masih memelukku

"yun….tetaplah disini"

"aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan disini" ucapnya tersenyum

"gomawoyo yun"

"mmmm…." Ku eratkan pelukanku padanya dan mulai memejamkan mataku

"saranghae…."

'

'

'

'

"ap…pa" ucapku meletakan kepalaku di dada bidang yunho yang hangat dan terlelap

-TBC-

Balas-balas

Yamamura Ayumu: coba aja test nya, itu beneran ko... Jaehan ngambil dari Inet

**Natsu**: pihak ketiga,,,, Eumm... liat aja nanti. Hehee-

**wulan****yeppo**: iya itu beneran test psikology nya, Jaehan engga ngarang ko

**Indrie**: ok lanjut, tapi ga janji bakal cepet nih.. Gomen

**Choikangloveme**: kurang panjang kah? Udah hampir 4000 kata loh. Hohohooo-

**Luo****HanSiBum**: Eumm... ceritamya emang harus gitu... hehee- Salam kenal juga


	3. Chapter 3

**MY FRAGILE LOVER**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae **

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Length: 3/?**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Junsu**

**Kim Kibum**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Jaejoong POV

Satu minggu appa telah pergi.., rasanya rumah ini sepi sekali. Sejak kepergian appa, umma jadi lebih sering termenung dan menangis diam-diam. Aku tahu kepedihan yang dirasakan umma dan aku sangat mengerti, karena appa lah yang sangat menyayangiku,… mungkin appa adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki.

Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah seusai sekolahku hari ini, yunho tidak bisa mengantarku pulang hari ini karena dia tiba-tiba dipanggil appa nya, entah ada apa. Aku berlari meuju rumah karena aku ingin segera memberikan minuman hangat kesukaan umma yang ku beli di depan kampusku tadi, aku ingin sedikit menyenangkan hati umma dan membuat umma tersenyum kembali.

"Ah.." tubuhku terdorong dan tesungkur jatuh ke tanah

"Maaf… aku harus buru-buru" ucap orang itu… kenapa orang suka sekali menabrakku

Aku mencoba berdiri, untung saja minuman hangat itu tidak jatuh dan tetap dalam genggamanku tapi.. kurasakan tangan kiriku sakit, pergelanganku terluka dan rasanya agak sulit menggerakkan lengan kiriku

"sudahlah…besok juga pasti sembuh sendiri" ucapku

Kubiarkan tanganku yang terluka dan tetap berjalan meuju rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, kuperiksa lukaku..ternyata siku tanganku juga terluka, aku hanya mencucinya dan kututup dengan lengan baju panjangku. Aku turun kebawah menuju dapur dan mencoba memanaskan minuman hangat itu, tapi sakit ditanganku menahanku, aku tetap memaksa diriku karena aku ingin umma tersenyum kembali, setelah hangat, akumenuangkan air hanya ini ke gelas

"Ah.." gelas itu terjatuh dari tanganku yang teluka dan isinya mengenai lukaku

"jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan?" umma berlari kearahaku

"um..ma,, i..ii-tu..aku"

"kenapa kau pecahkan gelasnya?" umma menanyakan gelasnya "itu gelas kesayangan umma, apa yang kau lakukan? kau ini,,,appa mu sudah tidak ada, tapi kau malah menyusahkan saja"

"maaf umma..aku tidak sengaja, aku akan mengantinya"

"tidak perlu"

"hyung.. umma.. ada apa?" tanya junsu

"liat ulah hyung mu, dia telah memecahkan gelas kesayanganku" junsu mendekati umma dan memeluknya. Sedangkan aku hanya menangis menahan sakit di tanganku juga hatiku, kupungut pecahan gelas itu yang justru menambah luka di tangaku, kusembunyikan luka itu dengan lengan bajuku.

"sudah tidak usah dirapihkan, pergilah!" umma mehempas lenganku yang terluka

"Ah.." ucapku pelan

"maaf umma" aku berlari menuju kamarku sambil menahan air mataku... kubaringkan tubuhku di ranjang dan menangis perlahan.

"ap..pa" gumamku pelan

Aku terus menangis hingga kurasakan sepasang tangan yang hangat menyentuh pinggangku, aku berbalik dan melihat pemilik tangan itu

"Yun..ho…" ucapku dan memeluknya

"hhhsssss…sudah...jangan menangis"

"aku…um..ma...pecah...itu…aku…."

"aku tahu joongie…hhhhhssss…sudah ya"

"Ah…"

"kau kenapa joongie?"

"tidak ada" yunho menyentuh dan memeriksa tubuhku

"Ah…"

"kenapa dengan tanganmu?"

"hanya luka kecil" yunho menarik lengan baju ku dan melihat luka itu

"kau sebut ini luka kecil" Tanya yunho dengan wajah yang menyeramkan

"i..ini…ini…"

"ini kenapa?" suara yunho melemah

"tadi… saat pulang seseorang mendorong tubuhku dan aku tersungkur, terus.. tadi saat akan membuat minuman, gelasnya jatuh dan pecah terus…terus.. airnya kena kesini terus.. kena beling" ucapku menundukkan wajahku.

"tunggu disini" kuangkat wajahku dan kulihat yunho berkeliling kamarku … sepertinya mencari sesuatu

"kau mencari apa?"

"plester dan obat merah"

"tidak usah, besok juga sembuh sendiri"

"bodoh… kalau infeksi bagaimana, kau mau tanganmu di amputasi?"

"tidak sampai separah itu kan?" tanyaku dan memajukan bibirku

"mungkin saja, dimana?" yunho masih saja mencari dan memeriksa isi lemariku

"bukan disitu"

"jadi dimana joongie sayang"

"coba lihat di laci meja belajarku" aku menunduk malu dan yunho membuka laci meja belajarku lalu mengambil kotak P3K disana

"masih penuh?" tanyanya

"aku tidak pernah memakainya"

"kemarikan tanganmu" aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"kemarikan.."

"Ah..sakit…" ucapku saat yunho menarik paksa tanganku

"kau memaksaku" yunho perlahan mengobati lukaku

"pe..lan.. pelan…ah…sakit.."

"tahan sedikit... kau ini aneh, luka separah ini dibiarkan saja"

"aku sudah sering merasakan luka seperti ini bahkan yang lebih parah juga sudah sering… dan aku rasa aku suka memiliki luka seperti ini, rasanya keren"

"kau ini masochist ya?"

"Eh… apa itu?"

"orang aneh" kukaitkan kedua alisku bingung

"aku tidak suka diperban seperti ini" rajukku pada yunho

"awas kalau kau buka"

"bukankah lebih bagus kalau berdarah, aku suka melihat warna merah di kulitku"

"warnai saja dengan spidol"

"itu tidak alami…lebih bagus kalau darah" belaku

"Ya..Tuhan…sepertinya aku berteman dengan orang gila" gumam yunho

"kau bilang apa yun…?"

"tidak ada…..kalau kau suka terluka seperti itu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya yunho

"aku bisa menahan luka di tubuhku, tapi…aku tidak kuat menahan luka dihatiku" jawabku

"kalau begitu biarkan aku mengobati luka di hatimu joongie" tanpa terasa air mata membasahi pipiku

"yunho-ah… gomawo" kupeluk tubuhnya erat

%*%*%*%*%*%

"mmmm….." kembali matahari menggoda tidurku... kucoba membuka mataku dengan malas dan menutupnya lagi, ketika kurasakan seseorang memperhatikanku dengan cepat ku buka lebar mataku

"Yunho!"

"pagi joongie" ucap yunho tersenyum

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"menjagamu"

"maksudmu?"

"tadi malam kan aku menginap di rumahmu joongie"

"ah…iya" ucapku malu

"kenapa setiap pagi aku selalu dikejutkan olehnya, kemarin sms sekarang orangnya langsung?" gumamku perlahan

"kau mengatakan sesuatu joongie?"

"tidak ada" jawabku cepat

"hyung…." Kudengar kibum memanggil dari balik pintu kamarku

"ada apa bummie?"

"umma menyuruh kita berkumpul di ruang tengah, ada yang ingin dibicarakan"

"baiklah aku segera turun"

Segera aku berlari ke toilet kamark dan membersihkan wajahku juga merapikan pakaianku. Ini hari minggu, jadi aku tidak perlu buru-buru berangkat ke sekolah….ku lulihat yunho sudah berdiri di pintu kamraku

"sudah siap…ayo turun" aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan tangannya menarikku, sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa ditarik olehnya seperti ini.

Kami berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju ruang tengah, kulihat semua sudah berkumpul disana… umma, junsu, kibum, bahkan seluruh keluarga Jung dan satu orang yang tidak kukenal

"joongie kemarilah" umma memanggilku lalu aku duduk disamping umma dengan yunho ikut duduk disampingku

"ada apa umma?" tanyaku bingung

"dengar saja dulu, silahkan tuan Park" orang yang dipanggil tuan Park itu membenarkan duduknya dan mulai berbicara

"saya tahu mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat tapi tuan Kim ingin ini diberitahukan sesegera mungkin setelah kematiannya"

"appa" ucapku tanpa sengaja

"ya jaejoong, aku Park yoo hwa pengcara tuan Kim. Sebelum meninggal tuan Kim menitipkan wasiat nya padaku dan hari ini aku ingin mengumumkannya kepada kalian semua"

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Jung tuan Park?" tanay umma

"iya, ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Jung dan yang paling penting ini adalah tentang putra pertama anda Ny. Kim"

"aku" ucapku menunjuk diri sendiri

"tuan Kim meninggalkan surat untuk mu jaejoong, aku akan membacakannya"

[Isi Surat]

'Joongie… bagaimana kabarmu? Maafkan appa yang telah meninggalkan mu begitu cepat, jangan menangis terus ya, appa akan tetap selalu disisi mu. Joongie sebelum appa meninggal appa memiliki keinginan yang hanya bisa di wujudkan oleh mu'

"appa menginginkan sesuatu" gumamku

'kau bingung? Tentu saja,,,, karena appa belum mengatakannya. Joongie…appa ingin melihat mu bahagia dan selalu tersenyum, kau tahu kau itu jarang sekali tersenyum dan appa lebih melihat mu bbersedih dan menangis…hingga appa menyadari satu hal, bahwa belakangan ini kau mulai lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa, kau tahu sejak kapan?...sejak kau mengenal yunho, appa ingin kau tetap tersenyum…appa tau hanya yunho yang bisa melakukannya.

"Eh… yunho" kurasakan yunho mengenggam tanganku erat

"apa maksudnya yun?"

"aku juga tidak tahu joongie… paman silahkan lanjutkan"

'appa perhatikan sejak kedatangan yunho kerumah ini kau mulai berubah joongie, kau mulai bisa menceritakan isi hatimu walaupun hanya pada yunho tapi kau mulai terbuka pada orang lain. Appa ingin hal itu tetap bertahan, karena itu… Joongie.. appa ingin kau dan yunho terikat dalam ikatan pernikahan agar yunho dapat menjaga dan melindungi mu'

"menikah?" ucapku kaget

'tentu kau bingung dengan keinginan appa ini joongie dan mungkin ini cukup sulit… apa tahu itu, jadi kalian bisa memulainya dengan pertunangan, karena hanya Yunho yang bisa appa percaya untuk menjagamu selamanya. Appa ingin kau mewujudkan keinginan appa ini. Kau bisa melakukannya kan joongie?'

"begitulah" ucap tuan Park "jadi saya mengumpulakan anda semua untuk meminta persetujuan atas pernikahan ini"

"Joongie.." kurasakan umma menyemtuh pundak ku

"aku… hanya bisa menyerahkannya pada joongie, jika..joongie setuju maka aku juga" ucap umma lagi

"bagaimana dengan anda tuan Jung"

"semua tergantung Yunho dan Jaejoong"

"aku setuju" ucapku tegas

"Eh.." semua kaget dengan ucapanku

"kau yakin joongie?" tanya umma

"nee umma" aku mangangguk pelan

"baiklah hari pertunangannya akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi"

"kenapa begitu cepat?"

"tuan Kim ingin semuanya berlangsung sesegera mungkin agar beliau tenang…tapi pernikahannya bisa dilakukan setelah mereka lulus"

"joongie.."

"umma..aku yakin" ucapku dan tersenyum

"bagimana denganmu yunho, dari tadi kau hanya diam" tanya tuan Jung

"Ah…aku setuju saja appa"

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu"

"terima kasih tuan Park"

"sudah tugasku Ny. Kim"

Ya.. jika ini keinginan appa akan aku lakukan, aku ingin menyenangkan appa walupun ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuk membahagiakan appa, karena appa yang paling mengerti aku, jadi pasti ini yang terbaik untukku

"benarkan apa?" gumamku

%*%*%*%*%*%

Sudah hari senin lagi, sebenarnya aku malas harus ke kampus hari ini, tapi seperti biasa yunho menarik tanganku dan sekarang…jadilah aku disini…kembali kuperhatikan yunho berbicara dengan dua orang itu, siapa namanya lagi…Oh ya…Yoochun dan Changmin…

"Hahhhhh….." aku menghela nafas berat, entahlah aku sedikit tidak suka melihat yunho dekat dengan yang lainnya, aku hanya ingin dia dekat denganku, apa ini salah ya? kenapa aku jadi punya perasaan seperti ini? bukankah ini namanya cemburu? tapi…aku kan…tidak..tidak..apa mungkin aku menyukai yunho…kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku pelan untuk membereskan saraf otakku

"Haaahhhh…." kembali kutarik nafas pelan, memang walupun aku baru mengenalnya selama beberapa hari, tapi sepertinya aku sudah mengenal yunho sejak lama… yunho seperti sangat mengerti tentangku…appa memang benar… tanpa aku harus mengatakannya dengan detail, yunho sudah dapat menebak apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Jae.."

"umm…" aku mendongakan wajahku dan melihatnya di depanku

"kau tidak makan siang, dari tadi kulihat kau hanya menarik nafas dan melamun"

"aku tidak selera makan"

"kau tidak apa-apa kan jae?"

"tidak apa-apa, kau pergilah"

"baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku ya"

"mm.." aku hanya mengagguk

Yunho pergi bersama mereka keluar kelas…kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas menuju atap sekolah, ini adalah tempat terbaik bagiku di sekolah ini setelah taman sekolah, tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan hati…ku rebahkan tubuhku dan menatap langit, indah sekali, hari ini cuacanya sangat cerah, kututup mataku dan merasakan angin menerpa wajahku lembut, aku tersenyum… aku terus merasakan terpaan angin yang menyentuh wajahku…entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur.. kurasakan seseorang menatapku, kubuka kelopak mataku

"yun.." ucapku dan bangkit dari posisi tidurku

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya

"hanya menghirup udara….kau?"

"melihat wajah cantikmu" aku menundukkan wajahku malu, entah sejak kapan, aku jadi suka mendengarnya memanggilku cantik, padahal aku sangat membenci orang yang memanggilku cantik, tapi yunho..

"y..yah…sejak kapan kau jadi gombal seperti ini?" tanyaku malu

"sejak aku bertemu denganmu dan akan menikah denganmu" aku semakin tertunduk

"pernikahannya kan masih lama" gumamku

"Joongie.."

"apa kau yakin?" aku mengangkat wajahku

"tentang apa?"

"pernikahan ini"

"mm.." aku mengagguk

"kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanyanya

"aku tidak akan menyesal karena ini keinginan appa dan aku ingin membuat appa bahagia"

"bagaimana dengan kebahagian mu joongie?"

"seperti yang appa bilang, kau lah yang bisa membuat ku bahagia dan aku percaya pada appa karena appa yang paling mengerti diriku"

"kau yakin?"

"nee… aku pasti akan bahagia yunnie" aku tersenyum dan.. kututup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan

"kau tadi memanggilku apa?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku engan dengan tetap menutup mulutku

"ayolah joongie, tadi kau memanggilku apa?" ucapnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.. sejak kapan dia jadi manja begini

"yu…yunnie" ucapku pelan

"kau memanggilku yunnie, joongie?" ucapnya senang dan memeluk tubuhku erat

"a..aku pikir, kita akan menikah dan aku ingin memberi panggilan keluarga untukmu"

"aku menyukainya joongie, panggil aku dengan nama itu mulai sekarang ya" ucapnya dan melepas pelukannya

"u..umm.."

"aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang"

"yun..nie…"

"aku sangat menyayangimu joongie, tetaplah disisku" ucapnya dan kembali memelukku

"ayo kita pulang"

"Eh.."

"kau dari tadi tertidur dan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang joongie" aku tersenyum malu dan yunnie menarik tubuhku berdiri

'appa semoga aku melakukan keputusan yang benar…semoga ini menjadi yang terakhir dari perjalanan panjangku' ucapku dalam hati

"gomawo…yunnie"

"kau tahu joongie kata yang sering sekali kau ucapkan padaku?"  
>"tidak..apa?"<p>

"GO-MA-WO…"

"tapi…kurasa itu belum cukup untuk melukiskan rasa terimakasihku padamu yunnie" ucapku tertunduk

"tetaplah berada disiku, itu sudah cukup" ucap yunnie dan menggenggam tanganku

"gomawo"

"Aish… hentikan itu" ucapnya kesal

"tapi…" bela ku

"hentikan atau aku akan—"

"nee.. nee.. aku diam" kututup rapat mulutuku

"hahahahhahaha… kau sangat lucu joongie"

"Yah.." ucapku dan memajukan bibirku

"dan berhentilah memajukan bibirmu seperti itu"

"kenapa?"

"lakukan saja"

"kau ini, belum jadi suamiku sudah banyak ngatur"

"saat kau jadi istriku atau setelah kita bertunangan kau boleh melakukannya lagi"

"kenapa?"

"ikuti saja kataku"

"yunnie… kau aneh"

"tertular darimu joongie" ucapnya dan berlari

"Yah…" teriak ku dan berlari mengejarnya

"hahahhahahahahaha" dia hanya terus tertawa

Ya… appa benar, yunnie lah yang memang dapat melakukan hal ini padaku, yunnie yang bisa membuat ku tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, bahkan aku selalu merasakan detak jatung ku berdetak lebih ketika berada di dekatnya. Apa aku memang menyukai yunnie?

%*%*%*%*%*%

Tanpa terasa satu minggu telah berlalu dan hari pertunangan ku dengan yunnie sudah tiba. Saat ini aku berada di kamarku menunggu umma memanggilku

"sudah siap joongie?"

"nee umma" aku berjalan menuju mobil yang akan membawa kami ke tempat acara pertunangan dilangsungkan. Acaranya cukup sederhana, hanya beberapa keluarga dan teman appa juga tuan Jung yang datang juga beberapa teman sekolah kami, aku rasa mereka sangat kaget dengan pertunangan ini… Sesampainya disana, kulihat yunnie dengan jas yang memperlihatkan sisi ketamapanannya kuakui yunnie memang sangat tampan, kurasakan wajahku memanas dengan pikiranku sendiri.. Aku berjalan mendekati yunnie

"kau sangat cantik joongie" ucapnya dan wajahku semakin memanas

Acara pertunangan berjalan dengan lancar, aku merasakan kebahgiaan yang entah datang dari mana saat yunnie mengkaitkan cincin emas putih bertuliskan 'YJ' di jari manis tangan kananku dan aku mengkaikannya juga di jari manis sebelah kanan milik yunnie, aku tersenyum begitu juga yunnie. Semua undangan mendatangi kami dan member selamat dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum

"selamat jaejoong… yunho"

"tuan Park, terimakasih"

"selamat yunho"

"loh kau mengenal yunho, yoochun?" tanya tuan Park

"tentu saja appa, dia teman sekelas ku"

"Oh.. ternyata.." ucap tuan Park tertawa kecil

"baiklah yunho aku menemui orang tuamu dulu"

"ya.. tuan Park, terimakasih telah datang"

"sudah tugasku" ucapnya tersenyum

"ternyata tuan Park orangtua mu chun"

"ya begitulah…. Tapi, tak kusangaka yunho, kau akan menikah secepat ini" ucap yoochun

"heii.. pernikahannya masih lama, ini hanya pertunangan"

"tapi tetap saja kau sudah terikat"

"tidak masalah, asalakan itu dengan joongie" ucap yunnie dan melihat kearahku

"selamat jaejoong-shii, walapun mungkin kau tidak mengenalku, setidaknya aku mengenal calon suamimu" ucap yoochun padaku

"aku..aku kenal kok, kau… yoochun kan.. dan tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sopan seperti itu" ucapku kikuk

"benar..mmm…baiklah, fiuhh..syukurlah, kupikir aku akan jadi tamu tak diundang" ucapnya sambil mengelus dada..

'apa aku separah itu?' tanyaku dalam hati

"dasar pabo" ucap yunnie dan memukul yoochun pelan

"hyung…" junsu berjalan kearahku dengan wajahnya yang cemberut

"kenapa dengan wajahmu su?"

"aku kesal, padahal aku adik mu, tapi aku belum mengucapkan selamat sama sekali"

"itu bukan masalah su"

"tapi…"

"aku rasa itu memang kebiasaan keluarga mu joongie" tiba-tiba yunnie nyeletuk

"apanya yunnie?" tanya ku bingung

"tuh" ucapnya sambil menunjuk junsu

"Ee.." kukaitkan kedua alisku

"kebiasaan memajukan bibir seperti itu"

"yah.." ucapku dan memukul yunho pelan

"tapi aku benar kan" yunho tertawa pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menahan tawaku

"Wow… baru sekarang aku melihat jaejoong tersenyum, ternyata dia sangat manis jika tersenyum" ucap yoochun

"Yah…. Dia milikku"

"aku tahu, aku hanya berpendapat"

"oh..ya, yoochun kenalkan ini junsu adik joongie" yoochun mengulurkan tangannya dan junsu dengan takut dan perlahan meraih tangan itu

"tidak apa-apa su" ucapku dan junsu mengangguk

"ju..junsu imnida" ucap junsu pelan

"yoochun imnida" ucap yoochun dan tersenyum lebar

"kau manis" tambahnya lagi

"hei..jangan bermain-main, dia adik jaejoong" ucap yunho

"tapi dia memang manis kan" kuperhatikan wajah junsu memerah

"sudah berhenti menggodanya, lihat wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus" ucap yunnie

"Oh.. ya, mana changmin, dia tidak kelihatan?"

"tuh disana, dia kan hantu makanan" kulihat changmin di deretan makanan mengambil semua makanan yang ada ke piring ditangannya

"su.. kemarilah' umma meamanggil junsu

"nee.. umma, hyung aku ke umma dulu"

"pergilah su" junsu berjalan menghampiri umma

"yasudah, yunho aku urus dulu si hantu makanan itu, jaga istrimu baik-baik"

"tentu saja" dan yoochun pergi menghampiri changmin

"yunnie…" ucapku memelas

"ada apa joongie?"

"boleh kita pergi dari sini, aku bosan"

"mau kemana?"

"jalan-jalan saja"

"hmm.. baiklah, aku pamit dulu pada umma dan appa ya, kau tunggu saja di depan" aku mengangguk dan berjalan kedepan, aku tunggu yunnie selama beberapa menit, kurasakan yunnie menepuk pundakku

"bagaimana?"

"mereka marah, tapi aku berhasil membujuknya dan meminta ijin"

"benar?"

"nee.. ayo" yunnie menjulurkan tangan kanannya padaku kali ini dia tidak menarik tanganku, aku menangkap tangan itu dan yunnie mulai menyatukan jari-jari kami

"kau bahagia joongie?" tanya yunnie dan aku tersenyum

"sangat" ucapku mantap

"baguslah" kami terus berjalan menuju taman kota

"yunnie lihat ada anak anjing, lucu sekali" aku berlari mendekati anak anjing yang di berada seberang jalan yang kami lewati, kutangkap anak anjing itu dan membawanya ke pelukanku

"yunnie..setelah menikah boleh aku memelihara anak anjing di rumah kita?" yunnie hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. Aku sangat bahagia, bahagia sekali, perlahan kuletakkan kembali anak anjing itu dan berdiri

"JAEJOONGIE!" kudengar yunnie berteriak memanggil namaku, aku berbalik dan melihat yunnie berlari kearahku… tubuhku terasa begitu ringan dan…semua gelap…..

-TBC—

Silahkan komen apa aja

Balas2^^

mako47117 :: Silahkan ini lanjutannya^^, gomen lama banget

wulan yeppo :: mungin ada rencana rahasia Hehee- XD


	4. Chapter 4

**MY FRAGILE LOVER**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Genre: Romance / drama**

**Length: 4/?**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Junsu**

**Park Yoochun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Kibum**

**WARNING!**

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Reading ^^

I'll wait for you,  
>I'll never let go of your hands,<br>Even if it's only tears,  
>I'll wipe them away for you<p>

Although we are not able to see the end,  
>No matter how bumpy our road is,<br>I'll promise you, please be mine

As much as the sun that rises above you,  
>I'll keep you safe as much as you've waited for me, with this glaring heart,<br>All the dreams I've prayed for,  
>They're going towards you with my sincere scent,<br>More than the air I breathe, 

'I love you' 'You're the only one',  
>I want to yell those words out into the sky<br>I love you, my heart which feels like bursting is calling out to you 

All Yunho POV

Dua minggu…dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan kini aku tetap berdiri terpaku menatap sosok rapuhnya terbaring lemah di ranjang berwarna putih… tubuhnya kini ditutup oleh kain putih, bahkan wajahnya yang sudah pucat terlihat semakin pucat… tak pernah lagi kulihat mata indahnya terbuka… aku begitu bodoh, bahkan aku terlalu bodoh.. untuk menjaga tubuh rapuhnya agar tetap berada disisiku… aku tak mampu…

"…"

"Joongie-ah… sadarlah… kumohon" ku genggam erat tangannya yang dingin dan menaruhnya di pipi kiriku sambil tetap menahan air mataku untuk tidak jatuh membasahi pipiku… selama dua minggu ini aku selalu menjaganya, aku ingin aku adalah orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat ia tersadar nanti.

Anehnya Joongie tidak mendapatkan luka apapun setelah kejadian itu…kecelakaan yang telah mengambil senyum manisnya dariku dan merenggut mata indahnya yang selalu bisa kupandang setipa hari… Joongie tidak mendapatkan luka dalam atau pun luka luar sama sekali, dia hanya terdiam di ranjang putih ini tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Joongie..kenapa kau begitu menyukai ranjang putih ini?" ucapku menahan tangisku

"….…."

"apa yang kau suka dari ranjang ini?" air mata ini beitu sulit untuk kutahan

"…"

"jika kau ingin aku akan membelikannya sebanyak yang kau mau" aku merasa bodoh

"….."

"tapi..kumohon bukalah matamu Joongie" dan lemah

"…"

Tanpa Joongie disisku aku sangat lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kudengar pintu kamar terbuka dan mereka semua masuk, terlihat wajah Ny. Kim yang pucat dengan matanya yang masih sembab dan merah.. aku tahu beliau pasti masih terus menangis, baru sebulan suami beliau meninggal kini beliau harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa anak pertamanya tidak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit dan…. semua karena ulahku.

Tidak jauh berbeda, Junsu dan Kibum yang tetap menahan tangis melihat Hyung mereka, sedangkan Appa dan Umma yang berada di belakang mereka hanya bisa terdiam

"bagaimana keadaannya Yunho?" tanya Appa padaku dan aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemas

Skenario Tuhan memang sangat hebat, seolah belum cukup memperlihatkan kerapuhan dirinya, dengan terus saja memberikan kepedihan dan kesedihan padanya, walaupun aku tahu ini adalah bukti dari kasih sayang Tuhan pada Joongie, tapi… tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit, ingin aku berteriak dan memohon pertolongan Tuhan, tapi… aku tahu Dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan ketika waktunya sudah tepat… saat ini aku hanya bisa menunggu kapan waktu itu akan datang

"Ny. Kim maafkan aku" ucapku tercekat oleh air mataku

"tidak Yunho ini bukan salahmu"

"tapi.. aku.. "

"kau adalah pelindung Joongie, Yunho dan aku mempercayakan Joongie padamu… sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi suaminya"

"terima.. kasih…" aku tak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku, kubiarkan saja mengalir dengan tetap menggenggam erat tangan malaikat cantikku

Kurasakan gerakan pelan dari tangan lembutnya, tapi itu pasti hanya perasaan ku saja.. kurasakan kembali gerakannya perlahan.. aku tidak berkhayal, jari-jari Joongie bergerak perlahan mencengkram jari-jari ku

"ng…mmm-…." suara indahnya

"Joongie" kuperhatikan wajahnya dengan senyum dan air mata di wajahku… dibukanya perlahan mata indahnya

"Joongie" ucapku lagi memandangnya

"mm…Yun..nie" dia bersuara pelan

"Joongie kau sadar" kupeluk tubuhnya perlahan

"Yunnie.. ini dimana?"

"di rumah sakit"

" kenapa.. disini?"

"itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang kau sudah sadar" air mata ini terus mengalir di pipiku

"Yunnie… menangis"

"tidak.. aku tidak menangis Joongie, aku tersenyum.. tersenyum Joongie" kupeluk tubuhnya semakin erat

"Yunnie..se..sak.."

"mian.." ku lepas pelukan ku… Joongie mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku

"Umma.. Appa.. menangis.. juga?" ucapnya polos

'kami tidak menangis sayang" kembali dialihkan perhatinya dan ia terkaget lalu kembali menatapku

"Yunnie…siapa mereka?" tanyanya

"siapa Joongie?" Joongie mencoba duduk dan aku membantunya lalu di arahkan nya jari kanannya dan menujuk tiga orang di samping kanan tubuhnya dengan perlahan

"mereka" ucapnya

"Joongie.. kau tidak tahu siapa mereka?" joongie hanya menggelengkan wajahnya perlahan

"Joongie jangan bercanda" ucapku terkaget

"Hyung… jangan bercanda" ucap Kibum dan berlari kearah Joongie dengan tetap manangis

"siapa kau… jangan dekati aku… pergi… pergi…."

"Yunnie siapa mereka…aku takut…" Joongie menyembunyikan wajahnya didadaku

"Joongie kau yakin tidak mengenal mereka"

"Hyung ini aku Junsu" ucap Junsu dan kembali menangis

"Joongie kau tidak mengenal Umma"

"Um..ma?" Joongie bertanya dan memandangku lagi

"Yunnie.. bukankah aku hanya memiliki Appa…. tapi Appa sudah tidak ada…. a..aku..aku… sendirian sekarang" Joongie mulai menangis

"tidak Joongie.. kau masih punya aku" ucapku dan memeluknya

"Joongie.. ini Umma sayang" Ny. Kim mendekati kami

"aku tidak punya Umma.. jangan dekati aku.. Yunnie siapa mereka…? Yunnie.."

"Joongie—" ucapan Ny. Kim terpotong saat pintu terbuka

"Oh.. anda sudah bangun tuan Kim" Joongie melihat dokter yang baru datang dan mengangguk

"boleh aku periksa dulu"

"mm.." dokter itu memeriksa tubuh Joongie

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku

"tuan Kim sudah sadar, ini pertanda baik… beberapa hari lagi dia sudah boleh pulang"

"dokter bisa kita bicara?" tanya Appa pada dokter itu

"baik.. silahkan"

"boleh kita pindah ketempat lain?"

"dokter mengerutkan alisnya dan mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar"

"Ny. Kim bisa ikut dengan kami… kau juga Yunho"

"Nee Appa" mereka semua berjalan keluar, meninggalkan hanya aku dan Joongie di ruangan ini berdua saja

"Joongie aku keluar dulu sebentar ya, kau istirahat lah"

"jangan lama-lama Yunnie"

"umm..:" kubaringkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar… Kami berjalan menuju ruang dokter, di lorong rumah sakit aku melihat anak kecil yang menangis dalam pangkuan Ummanya… aku jadi sedikit membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika aku dan Joongie memiliki anak… Ahh.. Joongie kan laki-laki, tapi kami masih bisa mengadopsi… aku hanya tersenyum kecil

"bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong dokter?" tanyaku

"kami hanya perlu memastikan sesuatu, jika semuanya beres ia bisa pulang"

"tapi… Joongie… dia…" ucap Ny. Kim

"Jaejoong tidak mengenal keluarganya dok" ucap Appa langsung

"Maksud Anda?"

"dia tidak mengenal Umma dan dongsaengnya" tambah Appa

"benarkah?"

"Nee.. dokter kenapa begitu?" tanyaku memastikan

"sepertinya kecelakaan itu sedikit membentur kepalanya hingga ia jadi amnesia"

"tapi Jaejoong mengingat kami" tanyaku lagi

"Hmmm… kasus ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan untuk saat ini aku hanya dapat menyimpulkan satu hal saja"

"apa dok?" tany Ny. Kim memburu

"mungkin hal yang ia lupakan saat ini adalah hal yang paling terekam dalam pikirannya dan selalu ia pikirkan" jelas dokter

"Hyungie.." gumam Junsu

"kenapa bisa begitu Joongie" ucap Ny. Kim perlahan

"baiklah kami permisi dok, terima kasih" ucap Appa dan kami keluar dari ruangan itu

Aku tidak tahu apakah harus senang karena Joongie tidak melupakanku atau aku harus bersedih, rasanya sedikit sakit jika mengingat hal yang paling mendominasi dalam pikiran Joongie adalah Umma dan dongsaengnya, walaupun itu hal yang wajar karena mereka keluarga Joongie yang sebenarnya… mereka memiliki hubungan darah, sedangkan aku… aku hanya orang asing yang masuk dalam kehidupan Joongie, tapi… jika untuk itu harus menjadi orang yang terlupakan, apakah itu lebih baik? Tidak ada yang benar-benar tepat…

Kurenggangkan tubuhku untuk melespas lelah dan menyegarkan pikiranku lalu kuhirup udara segar sedalam-dalamnya agar masuk kedalam paru-paruku… dan berjalan kembali menuju ruangan Joongie

"aku kembali" ucapku

"YUNNIE…!" teriak Joongie dan bangkit dari tidurnya

"Joongie jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" aku segera berlari dan menopang tubuhnya

"kau ini.. senang sekali, ada apa?"

"aku senang karena kau sudah kembali"

"hanya karena itu?"

"Umm.." Joongie mengangguk mantap

"dasar.. aneh" ku cubit pipinya yang merona alami itu

"aww- sakit" Joongie memajukan bibirnya dihadapanku

"Joongie… bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu di hadapanku"

"Oppss.." dengan cepat Jonggie menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya

"Yunnie.. kenapa tidak boleh sich?" ucapnya manja

"rahasia" ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidahku

"aaaaahh…. Jawab.. jawab.." ucapnya sambil menggucang-guncangkan tubuhku

"kau ingin tahu?"

"Umm…"

"yakin?"

"Nee…apa Yunnie?" ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing

Kuarahakan tubuhku mendekatinya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya perlahan… setelah itu kuangakat tubuhku kembali dan duduk tegak

"…." kuperhatikan reaksinya, dia hanya diam dan….

"YUNNIE MESUUUMMMMMM….." Joongie berteriak dengan wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus sambil melemparkan bantalnya kearahku

"hahahahhahahahaaaa…" aku hanya tertawa memegang perutku yang terasa mulai keram karena banyak tertawa setelah melihat reaksinya

o00oo000oo00o ***** o00oo000oo00o

Walaupun sekarang Joongie sudah sadar aku tetap tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya, aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya… Tuhan sangat baik telah memberiku kesempatan kedua padaku untuk menjaganya, aku akan selalu berada di sisi Joongie dan melindunginya... aku berjanji Joongie akan bahagia disisku dan tidak akan pernah terjadi hal yang menyedihkan dalam hidupnya lagi

Ny. Kim, Junsu dan Kibum juga sering datang ke rumah sakit bersama Umma dan Appa, walaupun Joongie selalu merasa takut ketika melihat mereka bertiga dan Joongie selalu bersembunyi dibalik tubuhku saat mereka datang kesini.. tapi sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mencitai orang yang kita kasihi

"Yunnie-ah.. makananya ga enak" ucap Joongie saat kusuapi makanan yang diberikan rumah sakit padanya

"kau harus makan Joongie, lihat tubuhmu semakin kurus seperti ini"

"tapi ini ga ada rasanya"

"tubuhmu masih terlalu lemah"

"aku mau ayam goreng" ucapnya manja

"tidak boleh" ucapku tegas

"tapi aku mau Yunnie"

"tidak, kau masih belum boleh makan makanan berlemak"

"ummm…Yunnie jahat… Appa selalu membelikanku ayam goreng,,. App-"

"Joongie?"

"Ap.. Appa Yunnie… Appa sudah tidak ada, aku sendirian.. aku sendirian Yunnie" Joongie mulai menangis, aku tidak tahan jika harus melihat air matanya lagi.. segera kupeluk tubuhnya erat dan mendekapnya dalam tubuhku

"shhh… Joongie tenanglah, jangan menangis lagi…shhhh…"

Appa Yunnie.. Appa.."

"Joongie dengar... Appa sudah bahagia disana, jangan buat Appa bersedih karena melihatmu menangis" kurenggangkan dekapanku dan menatap matanya lembut

"Joongie kau tahu… Appa selalu melihatmu dan memperhatkanmu dari atas sana, Appa akan sedih jika melihatmu menangis seperti ini Joongie dan kau tahu Joongie, Appa akan sangat bahagia saat melihatmu tersenyum" Joongie mulai diam dan mengusap air mata dipipinya dengan telapak tanganya

"satu lagi, Appa telah menyerahkan Joongie pada Yunnie, jadi Yunnie yang akan menjadi pengganti Appa buat Joongie… araseo?"

"umm.." Jonggie mengangguk sambil tetap mengusap air matanya

"kemarilah" kepeluk kembali tubuh rapuhnya dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan

Aku terus memeluk Joongie dan menenangkannya

"tuan Kim, bagaimana keadaan Anda?"

"Ah.. suster, maaf" tanpa kusadari suster sudah masuk ke kamar Joongie

"tidak apa-apa" ucap suster itu sambil tersenyum

"bagaimana keadaan Anda tuan Kim?"

"sudah baikan sus"

"baguslah, kata dokter jika keadaan Anda sudah membaik, Anda bisa pulang sore ini"

"benarkah suster?"

"tentu"

"terima kasih suster" ucapku

"sudah tugas kami.. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya" suster itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar

"Yunnie aku boleh pulang" ucapnya kegirangan

"Nee.. Joongie"

"hore.. aku pulang ke rumah.. hore… aku-" Joongie tiba-tiba terdiam

"Joongie ada apa?"

"Yunnie, kita sudah bertunangan kan?" aku mengangguk bingung

"berarti kita tinggal serumah kan?"

"Eh?"

"berati kita pulang ke rumah kita kan?"

"Joongie kita masih tinggal terpisah dan kau memiliki rumah sendiri"

"rumah siapa?"

"kau tinggal dengan Ny. Kim, Junsu dan Kibum"

"de.. dengan me.. reka bertiga…." gumamnya

"Ah… tidak.. engga.. engga mau.. engga mau Yunnie.. Joongie ga mau tinggal sama mereka.. engga.." Joongie terus berteriak

"Joongie" ucapku berusaha menenangkannya

"Engga… Engga." Joongie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat

"Joongie mereka keluargamu" kugenggam tangannya

"engga.. Joongie cuman punya Appa dan-" tiba-tiba wajah Joongie menegang dan menatapku tajam

"Yunnie mau mencapakkan Joongie?"

"Eh.. apa maksudmu Joongie?"

"Yunnie ga suka lagi sama Joongie… Yunnie mau buang Joongie.." ucapnya terus-terusan sambil memukul pundak ku dengan kepalan tangannya

"Joongie dengarkan aku" kugenggam tangangnya dengan kedua tanganku

"tidak… lepaskan…"

"Joongie.."

"tidak… tidak mau… lepaaassss…" aku tidak kuat lagi jika terus begini… , tanpa pikir panjang segera kutarik tubuhnya kerahaku dan menyentuhkan bibirku padanya, kulumat bibirnya hingga ia diam dan tidak lagi melawan, setelah kurasa Joongie mulai membalas ciumanku dan kurasa Joongie mulai merasa tenang ku lepaskan ciumanku dan menatapnya lembut

"dengar Joongie, aku tidak akan membuangmu, kau terlalu berharga untukku, jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu lagi" Joongie masih terus tersedu

"aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan" Joongie mengangguk perlahan

"baiklah, jika kau tidak mau tinggal dengan mereka, kau akan tinggal denganku di rumah, bagaimana?'

"Umm" Joongie mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk

"ah.. apa yang harus ku katakan pada Umma dan Appa?" gumamku pelan

o00oo000oo00o ***** o00oo000oo00o

sudah hampir seminggu Joongie tinggal bersamaku di rumahku. Awalnya Umma, Appa dan Ny. Kim tidak setuju dengan keingingan Joongie, apalagi Junsu dan Kibum… mungkin mereka merasa aku telah menculik Hyung mereka…

Ny. Kim menolak keras keinginan Joongie untuk tinggal bersamaku, tapi… setelah beliau melihat Joongie yang selalu berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakangku ketika mereka datang, beliau tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, mungkin jika Joongie bahagia beliau juga akan bahagia.. jika dipikirkan tentang sikapnya selama ini terhadap Joongie, aku merasa ini hal yang pantas siterima oleh Ny. Kim yang selalu menjadikan Joongie sebagai orang terakhir dalam perhatian dan kasih sayangnya, tapi.. apakah aku tidak terlalu jahat jika berfikir seperti itu?

ada sedikit perasaan bersalah dalam diriku, bagaimana jika aku yang berada dalam posisi mereka, apa yang akan aku lakukan? akupun tidak tahu… sejak ingatan Joongie hilang, Joongie selalu memanggil Umma dan Appa sama seperti ku memanggil keduanya dan kami tidur dikamarku, aku merasa sepertinya kami sudah menikah. Aku seperti merasa bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain.. apa aku jahat?

"Yunnie" kurasakan seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhku dan membangukanku dari lamunanku, kupalingkan wajahku dan melihat makhluk yang seperti malaikat disisiku, aku hanya tersenyum padanya dengan lembut

"Hmmm…"

"Yunnie kenapa, dari tadi hanya memandangi dinding?"

"begitukah?" ucapku menggodanya

"umm.." Joongie mengangguk

"entahlah, sepertinya dinding itu lebih cantik dari pada kau Joongie" aku semakin menggodanya

"eh?" Joongie terlihat bingung

"lihat.. warnanya lebih cerah dari pada kulitmu kan"

"…"

"kau kalah Joongie"

"…. Yunnie jahatttttt…" dipukul dan didorongnya tubuhku hingga aku jatuh ke ranjang dengan Joongie diatasku

"Yunnie jahat… hiks… hiks…" kulihat air matanya mulai membasahi pipi lembutnya

"Joongie! Jangan menangis…. mianhae aku hanya bercanda"

"…."

"Joongie" kupeluk tubuhnya

"mianhae.. aku bohong, kau adalah makhluk terindah, tercantik, termempesona dan ter- ter- semuanya yang pernah kutemui"

"dia jadi sensitif sekarang" gumamku

"Yunnie jahat" di balasnya pelukanku sambil tetap menahan air matanya untuk keluar

"mianhae" ku usap perlahan punggungnya dengan telapak tanganku… Setelah kurasakan Joongie sedikit tenang, ke beranikan diri untuk bicara

"Joongie?"

"mmm…" aku tersenyum mendengar ia menjawab panggilanku

"tadi kenapa memanggilku" diangkatnya tubuhnya dari pelukanku dan Joongie mulai berpikir

"mmmm…"

"mmmm….? kukaitkan kedua alisku bingung

"mmmmmm….."

"mmmmmm…. Apa?"

Joongie mulai tersenyum "ah..Yunnie, kemarin kan Umma dan Appa pergi bersama"

"mmm.. terus"

"aku ingin ke taman bermain"

"eh… apa maksudmu Joongie?"

"taman bermain…"

"apa hubungannya Umma dan Appa dengan taman bermain?"

"i..itu… Yunnie…" ucapnya tersipu malu dan memainkan jari tangannya

"aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain" aku mulai berfikir

"terus.."

"kita berdua.."

"kita.. kenapa?"

"taman bermain Yunnie" kukaitkan kedua alisku

"ah... maksudmu kencan Joongie" Joongie membesarkan matanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut di ranjangku

"hahahhaa… kau lucu Joongie" Joongie semakin mengeratkan selimut itu di wajahnya yang ku yakin sudah sangat memerah

"baiklah.. kita akan pergi kencan hari ini"

"baik.. aku mandi dulu" dengan cepat Joongie melepaskan selimut itu dan berlari ke toilet di kamarku, aku hanya bisa tertawa geli, berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian yang cocok untuk pergi kencan pertama kami, yah… walaupun kami sering pergi berdua tapi kalau kencan secara resmi ini yang pertama. Aku berjalan menuju toilet dibawah dan bersiap.

"ah.. memang mandi pagi memang paling segar" ucapku kembali ke kamar, Joongie belum juga keluar dari toilet… memang Joongie paling lama kalau udah mandi. Setelah beberapa menit pintu toilet itu terbuka

"sudah siap?"

"Ah.. Yunnie" ucapnya sambil langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di dadanya menutup tubuhnya di bagian atas

Sambil tersenyum aku berjalan mendekatinya "jangan ditutup Joongie, aku ini kan calon suamimu, cepat atau lambat aku akan melihat semuanya" ucapku… seperti dugaanku.. wajah Joongie langsung merah padam.. dia sangat manis jika sedang tersipu malu

"cepat pakai pakaianmu, aku akan menunggu dibawah" ku kecup keningnya perlahan dan berjalan keluar..

Ah.. entah perbuatan baik apa yang aku lakukan, sampai aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan memiliki malaikat cantik seperti Joongie… Setelah beberapa menit Joongie turun dengan gayanya yang selalu membuat darahku memanas, warna putih memang sangat cocok dengannya apalagi dengan kaus berkerah longgar seperti itu

"kancingkan jaket mu"

"kenapa?"

"di luar udaranya sangat dingin, nanti kau masuk angin… lagipula aku tidak mau orang lain melihat kulitmu"

"…..."

"itu milikku, semua milikku dan kau adalah milikku" ku ambil tangannya dan memgenggamnya erat sekali.. aku akui aku sangat posesif, apalagi kalau menyangkut Joongie, tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya, mendekatinya dan mengambilnya dariku. Kami berjalan menuju taman bermain, walaupun agak kekanak-kanakan tapi itu tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk kencan pertama

"Yunnie ayo kita main itu"

"jet couster.. kau yakin Joongie?"

"yakin?"

"kau tidak takut?"  
>"entahlah, aku belum pernah mencobanya, makanya aku mau tau"<p>

"baiklah, kalau kau takut pegang aku ya"

"umm.." Kami berjalan menuju roler couster dan membeli karcisnya lalu duduk di barisan kelima, setelah kereta berjalan cukup lama Joongie mulai berteriak

"ahahahhahahaa… Yunnie ini seru… AAAAAAAAAA…. HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO…" ucapnya dan aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Kami terus bermain permainan yang ada disana hingga terasa kakiku mulai lelah berjalan ditambah hari sudah mulai gelap

"Yunnie permainan terakhir kita naik bianglala ya"

"bianglala?"

"kincir besar Yunnie"

"Oh.."

"iya, katanya bianglala itu permainan yang paling penting untuk pasangan kekasih bahkan ada legendanya, pokoknya katanya kalau sepasang kekasih naik dan mengikat janji disana, mereka akan bersama selamanya dan tak terpisahkan"

"baiklah.. ayo" aku tidak peduli apakah legenda itu benar atau tidak, tapi yang pasti aku akan selalu bersama Joongie

Kembali kugenggam tangan Joongie dan membawanya masuk kedalam kincir raksasa ini. Joongie duduk disampingku dan kurangkul pinggang kecilnya dengan tanganku

"Yunnie lampunya sangat banyak" ucap Joongie sambil merapatkan wajahnya ke jendela kincir tempat kami duduk

"iya, sangat indah sama sepertimu"

"lama sekali sampai di puncaknya" keluhnya

"memang ada apa di puncak?"

"sumpah setianya harus dilakukan dipuncak, baru bisa terkabul"

Memang perjalanan bianglalanya sangat pelan, tapi kalau cepat tentu tidak akan terasa menarik, walaupun begitu, walaupun perlahan tentu tetap akan tiba dipuncak kan… setelah menunggu cukup lama kami tiba dipuncak dari bianglala ini

"Yunnie… lihat, lampunya lebih indah dilihat dari sini"

"umm…." anggukku

"ternyata pemandangan malam kota Seoul sangat menganggumkan, aku baru sadar" ucapnya tersenyum dan melihatku sekilas

Joongie sangat menikmati perjalanan kincir ini, dan aku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari wajahnya yang bersinar terkena cahaya malam dari lampu-lampu itu… Joongie sangat mempesona, matanya yang besar, bibir merahnya yang dipadu dengan kulit putih wajahnya, bahkan wanita saja kalah dengan kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya…

"Joongie.. boleh aku mencium mu?" tanpa ku sadari kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku

"Eh.." kagetnya dan beralih menatapku

"dengan mesra..?"

"ee.. eeh…. ba.. bagaimana ini?" gumamnya sambil menunduk

"Joongie?"

"ke.. kenapa bertanya, biasanya langsung lakukan saja?"

"aku hanya ingin tahu jawabanmu"

"a.. aku harus bilang apa?" gumamnya lagi

"Joongie?" kuangkat dagunya dengan jariku dan kutatap wajahnya

"mmh.." Joongie menutup matanya erat

"Joongie.. buka matamu"

"ta.. tapi…. Yunnie…. cium.." aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya

"aku ingin melihat matamu yang indah"

"boleh?" tanyaku lagi dan Joongie mengangguk perlahan

Tanpa menunggu lagi segera kueratkan bibir kami, rasa manis ini.. ya rasa manis yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku tahan untuk selalu mencicicpinya, rasa manis yang selalu menggodaku.. bibir lembut dan kenyal yang hanya aku yang memilikinya

"Saranghae Joongie" kubisikan kata-kata itu di telinganya dengan lembut setelah melepaskan bibir kami

"Na… Nado Saranghae Yu… Yunnie" ucapnya dengan wajah merona

Kurangkulkan tanganku ke pinggang rampingnya dan memeluknya erat, Joongie membalas pelukanku.. kami terus berpelukan hingga perjalanan bianglala ini berakhir

Perjalanan pulang kerumah sebenarnya tidak memakan waktu lama, tapi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Joongie melihat pemandangan kota Seoul sambil berjalan kaki. Ku genggam tangan Joongie erat dan mengkaitkan jari-jari kami… sambil tetap berjalan, dengan cepat kukecup bibir merah joongie sekali lagi

"I Love You" ucapku tegas di depan bibirnya dan mulai berjalan lagi

Aku yakin saat ini Joongie pasti sedang menunduk dengan wajah yang seperti tomat, aku tersenyum dalam pikiranku dan terus berjalan pulang.

End Yunho POV

-TBC—

Sankyuu arigatou gomawo

thanx buat yang udah mampir n mau baca, domohonkan meningglakan jejak Anda

biar author tau siapa aja yang baca fic ini ^^

bales-bales^^

RaaHyun:: ff Yunjae saya udah lumayan bnayak ko disini, udah sekitar 25 ff, cari aja^^

Jung baby shippo:: gomen lama update-nya, lagi sibuk pisan. Ga mungkin dong dibikin langsung tamat, nanti ceritanya ga nyambung malahan…

chidorasen:: gomen lama update…

yu:: silahkan lanjutannya^^

githa: 66?

Aoi Ko Mamoru:: disini jawabannya^^. Salam kenal juga,,,


	5. Chapter 5

**MY FRAGILE LOVER**

**Author:**** Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yun****j****a****e**

**Rating:**** T**

**Genre: Romance / Slight angst**

**Length: ****5****/?**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jae****j****oong**

**Jung Yun****h****o**

**Kim Jun****s****u**

**Park Yoo****c****hun**

**Shim Chang****m****in**

**Kim Kibum**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Akhirnya setelah tidur bertahun-tahun lanjut juga ni ff

Setelah menunggu sekian lama karena wb, muncul juga ide untuk lanjutannya

Terima kasih karena masih mau menanti ff ini

Happy Reading ^^

Rintikan sunyi masih tetap terdengar dari luar sana, sepertinya titik air itu merasa sangat nyaman menemani umat manusia menghabiskan pagi mereka dengan udara lembab yang terasa dingin. Sinar Sang Mentari tak sanggup menantang awan kelabu untuk menyeruak dan memberikan cahaya terangnya walau hanya setitik guna memberikan kehangatan bagi Sang Bumi.

Namun derajat rendah diluar itu tidak mempengaruhi kehangatan yang didapatkan dari ruangan minimalis yang mampu memberikan rasa nyaman bagi kedua pemuda yang terduduk nyaman diatas ranjang berukuran sedang itu

Yunho masih tetap melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang kecil pria cantik yang sedang terpejam dipundaknya, memberikan kecupan ringan dipuncak kepala kekasihnya itu namun tetap berusaha untuk tidak memberikan gerakan sekecil apapun yang akan membuat malaikatnya terjaga dari kelelapannya.

Tapi sepertinya udara dingin diluar sana yang justru mengusik Jaejoong dari tidur lelapnya, hembusan angin yang memaksa untuk menyeruak masuk melalui rongga terkecil diantara kaca berlapis itu mampu menyadarkan Jaejoong dan memaksanya kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan

"Mhmm…" Gumam Jaejoong mulai terjaga dari kelelapanya

"Yunnie" Panggilnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho yang sejak tadi selalu disisinya

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan ia benar-benar malas untuk melakukan apapun hari ini. Perjalanan bersama Yunho kemarin ternyata cukup menguras tenaganya, walaupun ia hanya sibuk bermain dengan semua permaianan yang disediakan untuknya, namun fisiknya memang lemah

"Sudah bangun Joongie?" Tanya Yunho dan tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong

"Eumm…" Gumam Jaejoong yang membalas pertanyaan Yunho dengan anggukkan ringan untuk mengiyakan

"Bagaimana dengan tidurmu? Apa kau mimpi indah?" Lanjut Yunho mengusap perlahan pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut

"Yunnie…" Balas Jaejoong, terdengar sedikit keraguan dalam nada bicaranya

"Mhmm…" Yunho hanya menjawab dengan bergumam

"Tadi Joongie bermimpi tentang Appa" Lanjut Jaejoong dengan suara yang sangat pelan

"Joongie" Sahut Yunho cepat berharap Jaejoong akan langsung melupakan ucapannya

"Appa ingin Joongie melindungi Umma dan dua adik Joongie, karena Joongie putra tertua" Jaejoong terus berucap tanpa memperdulikan usaha Yunho

"Joo-" Yunho mencoba mengingatkan Jaejoong kembali

"Tapi Yunnie, Joongie tidak memiliki Umma kan? Kenapa Appa ingin Joongie melindungi Umma dan dua orang adik Joongie?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung memotong ucapan Yunho dan menatap Yunho penuh harap

"Joongie, kau ingin mendengarkan Yunnie" Balas Yunho membawa Jaejoong menghadapnya dan menyentuh kedua pundaknya untuk memberikan ketenangan agar Jaejoong diam dan mendengarkannya

"Eumm…" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kali ini

"Joongie…" Yunho memulai ucapannya dan melihat Jaejoong yang menatapnya

"Kau memiliki Umma, Joongie" Ujar Yunho perlahan menanti respon Jaejoong yang kini membesarkan kedua matanya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya

"Dan juga kau memiliki dua orang adik, mereka adalah Kim Junsu dan Kim Kibum. Kalian sudah bertemu saat di rumah sakit waktu itu, mereka juga yang sering datang ke rumah untuk menemuimu. Kau ingat Joongie?" Lanjut Yunho dengan sangat hati-hati agar Jaejoong dapat menerima penjelasannya dengan tenang

"Tapi Joongie hanya punya Appa" Sangkal Jaejoong ragu

"Tidak Joongie, kau memiliki seorang Umma dan dua orang adik, mereka sangat merindukanmu" Jelas Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong

"Joongie tidak ingat mereka, Yunnie. Mereka siapa?" Ungkap Jaejoong takut

"Mereka keluargamu, Joongie. Mereka sangat mencintaimu, mereka merindukanmu Joongie" rintih Yunho merasa menyesal, Yunho benar-benar ingin meyakinkan Jaejoong tentang keluarganya, perasaan bersalah yang meliputinya selalu memaksanya untuk mengembalikan Jaejoong pada tempat seharusnya ia berada

"Tapi Umma… Ahh-" Jaejoong tercekat dalam ucapannya, kedua lengannya menangkup kepalanya yang terasa sakit

"Joongie!" Teriak Yunho dengan nada kuatir yang langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jaejoong

"Ahhhh-" Erang Jaejoong tertahan

Jaejoong terus saja menggenggam erat dan menekan bagian kepalanya yang terasa begitu menyakitkan dengan kedua lengannya, seperti seluruh beban berat didunia ini berkumpul menjadi satu diatas kepalanya dan memukul-mukulnya dengan kasar. Pandangannya menerawang entah memandang kemana, kedua bola matanya membesar namun terlihat kosong seperti seekor ikan tanpa kelopak yang dicampakkan dari habitatnya

Potongan-potongan kejadian samar seperti memberikan jawaban baginya yang tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kedua matanya terpejam, ia terjatuh, tergeletak lemah diatas ranjang yang didudukinya tadi dengan napas yang tersenggal dan memburu, seluruh bagian tubuhnya mencoba mengambil udara sebanyak apapun yang dapat diraih pori-porinya

Jaejoong terdiam masih merasakan genggaman kuat disetiap sisi tubuhnya yang diberikan oleh dua lengan kekar yang sangat dikenalnya, perasaan nyaman menjalar dalam aliran darahnya yang berhasil menyadarkannya. Kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat terbuka perlahan dan menatap pria yang belakangan ini selalu mengisi kekosongan hatinya, kedua sudut bibirnya memaksakan senyum yang tulus ingin diberikannya pada pria itu untuk menenangkannya

"Yunnie…." Panggil Jaejoong lemah

"Joongie" Yunho tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh lemah Jaejoong dihadapannya

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menggenggam bagian kepalamu dan berteriak? Apa yang sakit Joongie?" rancau Yunho, perasaan resah menyelimuti dirinya, tanpa disadarinya sedikit tetesan air mengalir dari sudut matanya

"Yunnie, tadi Joongie melihat seorang wanita yang terduduk sambil bersimpuh" Balas Jaejoong seakan terlupa dengan rasa sakit yang baru saja dirasakannya

"Usianya sudah tidak muda lagi, beliau bersama dua orang pria muda disisinya yang sedang menangis, beliau terus saja memanggil nama Joongie dan mengatakan 'Maaf' berulang kali. Siapa dia Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak terlalu berharap Yunho akan memberikan jawaban, karena ia sangat yakin Yunho tidak akan tahu siapa wanita yang muncul dibenaknya itu

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, Joongie?" Tanya Yunho cukup tenang kali setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada tunangannya itu. Ia tahu benar siapa wanita yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong, siapa lagi jika bukan Ibu yang melahirkannya juga kedua adik laki-lakinya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang selalu memenuhi pikiran kekasihnya itu

"Joongie bisa bertemu dengannya, Yunnie?!" Sahut Jaejoong tidak percaya bahwa wanita yang dilihatnya itu benar-benar ada

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali" Senyum Yunho yang merasa sepertinya ada peluang untuk menyatukan keluarga kekasihnya itu

"Pernah bertemu?" Jaejoong bertanya tidak yakin

"Iya, beberapa kali. Mungkin karena kecelakaan itu kau jadi mudah melupakan banyak hal Joongie. Maafkan aku" Sesal Yunho tertunduk

"Kenapa Yunnie minta maaf?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Karena aku tidak berhasil menjagamu" Gumam Yunho pelan agar Jaejoong tidak mendengar ucapannya yang penuh penyesalan itu

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pergi untuk bertemu dengannya" Ajak Yunho sedikit tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong sambil menghulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong

"Eumm…" Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan dan meraih uluran lengan Yunho. Sepertinya rasa lelah yang dirasakannya menghilang begitu saja saat ia tahu bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan wanita yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam benaknya

Sejak Yunho mengetahui segala sesuatu yang Jaejoong rasakan dan perasaan pemuda cantik itu saat ia memberikan tes psikologi padanya dulu, Yunho telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjadi orang yang memang menjadi jawaban Jaejoong saat itu. Seseorang yang akan selalu berada disisinya, didalam hutan bersamanya membawa obor penerang untuk keduanya. Kini setelah ia mengetahui bahwa walaupun dalam fakta yang dihadapinya Jaejoong melupakan orang-orang yang terkesan menyakitinya, namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Jaejoong sangat menyayangi mereka.

Bukankah dokter yang merawat calon istrinya itu pernah mengatakan, orang yang dilupakannya adalah orang yang selalu mengisi pikirannya. Mungkin awalnya Yunho sedikit merasa cemburu, namun sebuah ikatan keluarga bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilepaskan walaupun dengan adanya orang ketiga, cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya maupun sebaliknya adalah sebuah keabadian yang akan tetap tumbuh

Ditambah dengan suara Ny. Kim yang begitu memohon pada Yunho saat menghubunginya tadi agar membawa Jaejoong kembali pulang, dengan harapan agar Jaejoong kembali mengingat masa lalunya dengan melihat rumah tempat ia dibesarkan. Yunho bukanlah manusia berhati batu yang akan menganggap remeh kerapuhan sebuah hati, walaupun hati itu terpahat berantakan

"Masih sakit Joongie?" Tanya Yunho sambil menggenggam erat lengan Jaejoong yang berada disisinya dan membawa lengan yang sangat pas dalam genggamannya itu berdiam didada bidangnya

"Sudah tidak lagi Yunnie" Senyum Jaejoong menatap Yunho perlahan dengan sangat lembut

Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak kota berpenduduk padat itu menuju kediaman keluarga Kim, tempat dimana Jaejoong menghabiskan masa kanak-kanaknya dan pertumbuhannya remajanya

"Yunnie, sepertinya Joongie mengenal jalan ini?" Ujar Jaejoong ragu sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang cukup familiar dalam ingatannya

"Kau mengingatnya, Joongie?" Tanya Yunho girang

"Tentu saja kau mengenal daerah ini, Joongie, ini adalah jalan menuju rumahmu, kau selalu melewatinya saat kembali pulang" Tambahnya menatap Jaejoong disisinya

"Rumah? Joongie punya rumah?" Sahut Jaejoong sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan bingung

"Tentu saja, tempat dimana kau tinggal bersama Appa, Umma dan dua adikmu" Jawab Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong kali ini

"Dan wanita yang kau lihat itu ada disana sekarang" Tambah Yunho

"Kenapa dia ada di rumah Joongie?" Balas Jaejoong kembali bertanya

"Kau akan segera tahu jawabannya, karena kita sudah sampai" Jawab Yunho dan berhenti tepat dihadapan pagar besi bercat putih yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya, lalu menekan tombol berwarna merah yang berada disana untuk memberitahukan sang pemilik rumah tentang keberadaanya

Jaejoong menoleh menatap bangunan yang cukup besar dihadapannya. Wajahnya memucat melihat bangunan bercat putih itu, entah kenapa perasaan takut menyeruak menyelimuti dirinya melihat rumah yang terbentang luas dihadapannya, dadanya terasa tertekan dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar

Yunho merasakan getaran halus dari lengan mungil yang digenggamnya sejak tadi, wajah Yunho menunjukkan kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Ia menoleh manatap Jaejoong yang memucat

"Joongie!" Pekik Yunho melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong

"Yunnie, ini rumah siapa? Joongie takut" Rintih Jaejoong, kedua matanya mulai basah oleh air mata yang mungkin akan segera membasahi kedua pipinya

"Yunnie, kenapa kita kesini? Ada apa di rumah ini?" Rancau Jaejoong enggan sambil mengelengkan kepalanya berulang kali

"Joo-" Yunho memotong ucapannya saat ingin menenangkan Jaejoong ketika mendengar suara gesekan pintu yang terbuka

Wanita setengah baya menghampiri keduanya dengan wajah tersenyum namun terlihat guratan sedih disana, wajah tuanya semakin terlihat menyedihkan ketika ia melihat putra pertamanya bersembunyi dibalik tubuh pemuda yang akan segera mejadi menantunya dengan cepat tepat ketika melihatnya keluar dari rumah besar itu. Rasa kecewa dan penyesalan sangat menghantuinya, namun semua itu tidak berguna saat ini

"Yunho" Sapa wanita itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"Umma" Jawab Yunho balas tersenyum sambil merasakan pelukan erat kedua lengan Jaejoong ditubuhnya

"Jaejoong" Panggil Ny. Kim mencoba menarik perhatian Jaejoong, hatinya terasa sakit ketika memanggil putranya yang selama ini dipanggilnya dengan 'Joongie' namun kini ia harus memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Jaejoong'

"Joongie, bukankah kau ingin menemui Umma? Sekarang keluarlah dan sapa Umma" Ansur Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, namun justru ia merasakan pelukan yang semakin erat dari Jaejoong dan juga gelengan kepala yang Jaejoong berikan

"Joongie…" Paksa Yunho padanya namun Ny. Kim melarangnya

"Masuklah Yunho" Pinta Ny. Kim dengan senyuman lembut, ia cukup merasa bahagia ketika mendengar bahwa putranya itu ingin bertemu dengannya

Mereka berjalan perlahan dan masuk kedalam rumah yang sama sekali tidak ada perubahan dari setiap sudutnya. Jaejoong mencoba menarik wajahnya dari persembunyiaanya saat ia yakin mereka sudah berada didalam rumah dan melihat sekelilingnya. Pandangannya menerawang dan menyusuri tiap lekuk rumah itu, kadang ia tersenyum namun kemudian terdiam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya

Kedua mata besarnya berhenti pada sebuah pintu bercat abu-abu muda yang sangat ia kenal dalam ingatannya, ia tahu tempat itu, ia mengingatnya, tempatnya menghabiskan waktu. Jaejoong berjalan perlahan kearah yang diyakininya itu dan kemudian berlari dengan tergesa-gesa yang membuat dua orang yang bersamanya terdiam menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti

Jaejoong terus berlari cepat seperti mengejar sesuatu yang akan hilang bila ia tidak segera mendapatkannya. Lengan kanannya terulur ketika ia merasa semakin dekat dengan tujuannya dan langsung membuka daun pintu bercat abu-abu muda itu. Dua pemuda sedang berbaring diatas sebuah ranjang berwarna hitam menusuk pandangannya, ia tahu tempat ini, ia kenal dua orang itu, ia mengenal mereka

Yunho dan Ny. Kim terdiam diambang pintu menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan menghampiri dua pemuda yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang hitam itu dengan lelap. Tentu saja keduanya ikut berlari mengejar Jaejoong untuk melihat apa yang dicarinya tadi

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan mendekati dua pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya yang muncul dalam bayangan samar dibenaknya beberapa kali belakangan ini, langkahnya terhenti tepat disisi ranjang hitam itu, ia terdiam danmenatap wajah tenang dua pemuda itu

"Junsu… Kibum…" Gumamnya tanpa sadar

Ny. Kim tercekat mendengar panggilan lembut itu, air mata yang sejak tadi dicoba untuk ditahannya akhirnya tetap memaksa untuk menyeruak keluar mengalir membasahi pipinya yang telah tirus dan menambah sembab kelopak matanya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa air mata ini tidak akan pernah keluar lagi, namun kali ini air mata ini memiliki makna yang berbeda, ia menangis karena bahagia

Satu pemuda manis yang sedang terbaring itu menggeliat perlahan dalam tidurnya, sepertinya pendengarannya semakin tajam, ia seperti mendengar kakak yang dirindukannya memanggilnya. Kedua matanya kecilnya terbuka perlahan untuk membiasakan cahaya terang memasuki penglihatannya, namun usahanya terhenti ketika ia melihat orang yang dirindukannya itu menatapnya lembut. Kedua mata kecilnya membesar dan dengan cepat ia memukul-mukul kedua pipinya tidak percaya untuk mengembalikan dirinya pada kenyataan

Semakin keras ia memukul wajahnya semakin jelas pula pandangannya akan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu berada dihadapannya. ia terdiam, ia tidak ingin mempercayai khayalannya kali ini, sudah cukup ia diberi harapan oleh khayalannya selama ini, namun semua hanya tipuan, ia tertunduk

"Junsu…"

Panggilan lembut itu menyadarkannya, ini bukan khayalannya, ini benar terjadi, ia tidak sedang bermimpi, suara itu sangat jelas terdengar

Junsu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum kepadanya. Junsu terdiam, keningnya mengkerut dan ia mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senggukan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari bibirnya

"Hyung…" Teriaknya berhambur dalam pelukkan Jaejoong yang menangkapnya dengan cepat, tangisnya pecah merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang dirindukannya

"Junsu…" Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum merasakan basah dibagian tubuh atasnya, ia ingat perasaan ini, perasaan bahagia memiliki seorang adik

Keduanya terlelap dalam kebahagiaan dan melupakan seorang pria muda yang mulai terjaga dalam tidurnya karena teriakan keras yang membangunkannya. Kedua matanya mengerjap dan memandang sekelilingnya, ia tertegun menatap seorang pemuda yang dirindukannya berdiri disisi ranjang yang ditidurinya

"Hyung…" Panggilnya ragu dan bergerak mendekati pemuda itu

Jaejoong mendengar panggilan halus disisinya dan tersenyum menatap pemuda yang bergerak mendekatinya, adiknya yang kedua Kibum yang selalu memberinya banyak masalah

"Kibum" Jaejoong tersenyum dan menghulurkan kedua lengannya pada adik kecilnya itu

"Hyung" Kibum menghambur Junsu dan Jaejoong yang tengah berpelukan, yang justru mengakibatkan ketiganya terjatuh di karpet merah halus dibawah mereka

Kibum tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat terjatuh tadi, hanya satu hal yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini, kakaknya, ia berada dalam pelukan lembut kakaknya saat ini, sekarang dan di rumah ini, juga kamar ini

Dua pemuda kekanak-kanakkan itu menangis namun tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat yang sangat mereka rindukan. Jaejoong terdiam melihat dua pemuda dalam pelukannya itu, ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti ini, kehangatan yang berbeda yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Cinta yang berbeda dari cinta yang Yunho berikan padanya

"Hyung, kau kembali?" Tanya Junsu dengan wajah sembab setelah mengangkat wajahnya dari dekapan Jaejoong

"Jangan pergi lagi, hyung" Lanjut Kibum yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Jaejoong

"Appa sudah pergi, kami tidak mau hyung juga pergi. Hyung jangan pergi lagi" Tambah Junsu penuh harap, sedangkan Jaejoong terdiam mengingat kembali Ayah yang sangat disayanginya

Yunho sangat mengenal sifat Jaejoong itu, ia tidak akan tahan jika diingatkan kembali tentang Ayahnya. Yunho berjalan perlahan mendekati tiga pemuda yang saling memberikan kehangatan itu dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang ramping Jaejoong untuk menopang kesedihannya

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang tubuhnya setelah merasakan pelukan hangat yang selalu menemaninya belakangan ini, dan melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang memberikan senyum lembut padanya untuk mengingatkannya bahwa ia tidak sendiri

"Yunho" Panggil Jaejoong pelan

"Aku ada disini" Ucap Yunho dan mengecup kening Jaejoong perlahan

"Terima kasih" Balas Jaejoong tersenyum

"Aku mencintaimu" Jawab Yunho dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

Kenangan bisa menjadi surga yang tak ingin kita tinggalkan, tetapi ia juga mungkin neraka yang tak mampu kita hindari. Namun kenangan akan selalu menemani manusia menyusuri perjalanannya, untuk membantu manusia menentukan mana yang tepat untuk dilakukan dan mana yang harus ditinggalkan, hal ini tidak akan berubah hingga masa berakhirnya pada waktu yang telah ditetapkan

Semua kebahagiaan yang Jaejoong rasakan saat ini adalah hasil dari semua kejadian yang dialaminya dimasa lalu, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan adalah perasaan alami yang pasti dialami oleh siapapun

Junsu dan Kibum merenggangkan pelukan mereka ditubuh Jaejoong setelah merasakan pelukan yang lebih erat menarik Jaejoong untuk mendekat padanya dan menjauhkannya dari mereka. Keduanya menatap sosok pria yang selalu melindungi kakaknya itu dan tersenyum menatap sifat pelindung yang Yunho tunjukkan

"Yunho hyung, terima kasih" Ucap keduanya bersamaan

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Jaejoong yang memang ingin menemui kalian" Jawab Yunho dengan jujur

"Tidak, Yunho hyung sangat berjasa dalam hal ini" Junsu menyangkal

"Kalau bukan karena Yunho hyung mungkin Jaejoong hyung tidak akan pernah kembali" Tambah Kibum meyakinkan

Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung mendengar percakapan tiga orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan yang membawa namanya. Mereka tersenyum tanpa menyadari kehadiran wanita paru baya yang berjalan mendekat untuk ikut berbagi kebahagiaan

"Joongie…" Panggilan lembut keluar dari bibir wanita paru baya itu sambil menatap haru ketiga putranya yang terlihat sangat bahagia dihadapannya

Jaejoong tercekat mendengar panggilan itu, ia terdiam dan membatu, gugup, dan kembali merasa resah. Panggilan itu sangat berbeda, terasa tidak menyenangkan dan menyadarkannya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan ia mulai meringkuk masuk bersembunyi dalam pelukan Yunho

Yunho kembali terdiam, bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berubah mendengar panggilan Ibunya itu. Bukankah tadi ia bahagia dan sudah mengingat kedua adiknya? Lalu kenapa sekarang Jaejoong kembali seperti saat sebelum memasuki ruma besar ini?

"Joongie" Panggil Yunho menyentuh kedua pundak Jaejoong mencoba merenggangkan pelukan Jaejoong yang terlalu erat

"Yunnie, Joongie takut" Jawab Jaejoong pelan tetap dalam dekapan Yunho

Jaejoong kembali merasa ketakutan, kembali merasa resah dan tidak nyaman. Bukankah tadi ia sudah bisa menerima semuanya? Kenapa saat wanita paru baya itu memanggilnya ia seolah terlupa dengan semua ingatannya?

"Joongie…" Wanita itu kembali meneteskan air mata kesedihannya, ia sadar betul bahwa Jaejoong tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya mengusik kebahagiaan yang telah diukirnya perlahan. Ia terdiam dan berjalan keluar dari kamar putra pertamanya itu dengan luka gores yang kembali terbuka

Jaejoong hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Yunho tanpa menyadari kepergian wanita yang menguras hampir seluruh ingatannya. Junsu ikut terdiam menatap Kibum yang juga menatapnya sendu merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan wanita yang melahirkan mereka. Kakaknya juga pasti sangat merasa terluka

-TBC-

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini tunjukkan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini^^

Ada yang merasa terkejut dengan hadirnya fanfic ini ga?

Heheee-

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

.


	6. Chapter 6

**MY FRAGILE LOVER**

**Author:**** Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Twitter: yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yun****J****a****e**

**Rating:**** T**

**Genre: Romance / Drama**

**Length: ****6 –End–**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jae****j****oong**

**Jung Yun****h****o**

**Kim Jun****s****u**

**Park Yoo****c****hun**

**Shim Chang****m****in**

**Kim Kibum**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own YunJae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

Happy Reading ^^

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" tanya sebuah suara pada seorang pria yang terbaring diranjangnya, suara wanita yang lembut

"Makanlah bubur ini agar tubuhmu hangat" lanjut wanita itu dan tersenyum padanya

"Atau ingin Umma suapi?" tambah wanita itu

"Tapi Umma ke dapur dulu, air hangatnya tertinggal" tambahnya mengusap rambut hitam pria cantik itu dan beranjak

"Umma..." panggil pria yang terbaring itu pelan

"Umma..." rasa sakit di tenggorokannya membuatnya sulit berucap, sedang wanita setangah baya itu sudah tidak terlihat dihadapannya

.

.

"Umma..." gumam Jaejoong saat tersadar, kedua matanya membesar

"Joongie" panggil Yunho, menatap kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba terjaga

Setelah tadi menangis cukup lama dalam dekapannya, ia tertlelap dan Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di kamarnya. Mungkin mereka akan bermalam hari ini, mengingat Jaejoong yang terlelap cukup lama hingga larut.

"Yunnie..." lirih Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tersenyum padanya, merasakan sentuhan hangat di lengan kirinya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" balas Yunho lembut, mengusap rambut hitam Jaejoong dengan lengannya yang bebas

"Umma..." lanjut Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho

"Umma?" tanya Yunho bingung, ia tidak yakin 'Umma' yang mana yang dimaksudkan tunangannya itu

"Mana Umma, Yunnie?" ulang Jaejoong lagi

"Kau ingin aku memanggilkan Umma?" Yunho mencoba meyakinkan

"Eumm..." angguk Jaejoong lemah

"Baiklah, aku panggilkan Umma dulu" ucap Yunho beranjak setelah mengecup perlahan kening pria cantik yang terbaring itu

Yunho menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong perlahan sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kembali terbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Apakah ingatan Jaejoong tetang Ibunya telah kembali? Atau yang dimaksudkan adalah Ibunya Yunho. Semua akan terjawab setelah ia mempertemukan keduanya.

"Umma Kim" panggil Yunho pelan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ibu Jaejoong

"Yunho" sahut wanita setengah baya itu pelan sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Kedua matanya memerah dan air mata masih tersisa disana

"Umma..." lirih Yunho menatap kedua mata yang sama dengan Jaejoong itu begitu menyedihkan

"Ada apa Yunho?" tanya Ny. Kim pelan, berusaha menutupi kesedihannya

"Joongie, memanggil Umma" jawab Yunho tersenyum hangat

"Kau... kau tidak bohong Yunho?" ucap wanita itu tidak percaya, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, kebiasaan yang sama dengan Jaejoong

"Iya, Umma" balas Yunho tetap tersenyum

Kedua mata yang memerah itu kembali mengalirkan butiran air, namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Seorang Ibu yang telah lama menanti pengakuan dari anaknya sendiri, cinta yang sebenarnya selalu ada dihati keduanya. Cinta yang tidak akan pernah musnah walau harus berhadapan dengan maut.

Yunho menuntun Ny. Kim yang masih ragu dalam langkah dan usahanya membuka kembali pintu kamar Jaejoong yang sangat dirindukannya. Sejak Jaejoong pergi, ia merasa bersalah pada putra pertamanya itu dan malu untuk merasa memiliki putranya, penyesalan memenuhi perasaan cintanya yang masih ada dan sangat dalam.

"Yunho..." lirih Ny. Kim berbalik menatap Yunho dibelakangnya

"Bukalah Umma, Joongie menanti Umma" balas Yunho mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan calon Ibunya mertuanya itu

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar wanita tua itu membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong, melihat putranya yang terbaring dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Putranya yang terbaik, putranya yang begitu menyayanginya, mengutamakan dirinya selalu. Ia tidak pernah menyadari itu sebelumnya, hingga saat Jaejoong menghilang tepat di depan kedua matanya.

Mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka, Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya, menatap ke sisi kiri tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat dua orang yang disayanginya. Senyum lembut yang selalu diberikannya saat bersama Yunho.

"Umma..." panggil Jaejoong pelan

"Joongie..." sahut Ny. Kim, air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipi tuanya

"Umma" panggil Jaejoong lagi mencoba mendudukan dirinya di ranjang

"Joongie-ah" wanita tua itu berjalan cepat lalu memeluk putra pertamanya dan menangis dalam dekapan hangat yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya

"Maafkan Umma, Joongie. Umma telah banyak melakukan kesalahan, Umma..." isakan memenuhi ucapannya, semua keluar begitu mudah, tanpa disadarinya

"Umma... Umma tidak salah, Joongie yang salah, Joongie tidak mengerti perasaan Umma, Joongie tidak mengerti keinginan Umma" balas Jaejoong merasakan tubuh Ibunya yang bergetar

"Joongie..."

Keduanya hanya mampu menangis tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun, semuanya telah terungkap dalam setiap tetesan air yang mengalir membasahi pasang mata yang memerah. Tidak ada Ibu yang tidak menyayangi anaknya, seburuk apapun menurut pandangan anak, Ibu tetaplah Ibu yang memiliki naluri yang tidak akan dipahami oleh orang lain yang tidak memiliki anak.

Seorang anak hanya mau berpikir apa yang menurutnya benar tanpa mau memahami alasan dari apa yang diinginkan orang tuanya. Mengapa Ibu selalu memanggil dirinya terlebih dahulu jika ingin meminta bantuan akan suatu hal? Apakah tidak pernah terpikirkan jika dirinyalah yang selalu ada dalam benak sang Ibu, hingga namanya lah yang pertama kali terucap.

"Maafkan Joongie, Umma..." ucap Jaejoong mengusap perlahan belakang tubuh Ibunya

"Joongie mencoba melupakan Umma, Joongie jahat..." ungkap Jaejoong, air matanya semakin membasahi kedua pipinya

"Tidak... Umma yang salah, Umma yang jahat padamu, Umma tidak pernah memperhatikan dirimu" lirih wanita tua itu, isakannya tetap tidak terhenti

"Umma selalu memperhatikan Joongie, hanya Joongie tidak pernah melihat itu sebagai sebuah perhatian. Umma sayang Joongie... Joongie minta maaf"

"Umma juga minta maaf, sayang"

'Sayang' Kata yang selalu ingin didengarnya keluar dari bibir Ibunya, kini kembali didengarnya. Ya, kembali... perasaan kecewa dan kesedihan dirinya telah menutupi pendengarannya, hingga ia tidak pernah sadar kata yang selalu diharapkannya itu sangat sering terucap dari bibir Ibunya, bibir wanita yang dicintainya.

Ia selalu berusaha mengingat segala keburukan yang ada, yang mungkin hanya dirinya yang memandang itu buruk, hingga melupakan semua kebaikan dan perhatian yang selalu diberikan. Benar apa kata setiap orang, perpisahan akan menyadarkan semua orang tentang arti kasih sayang.

Yunho tersenyum menatap kebahagiaan yang terlihat dihadapannya, tidak ada yang lebih mengharukan dari cinta orang tua pada anaknya. Bahkan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencinta yang telah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun sekalipun tidak akan mampu menandingi keharuan cinta keluarga.

"Yunho-hyung" lamunannya terhenti saat mendengar suara parau yang memanggilnya

"Junsu" sahut Yunho menatap calon adik iparnya itu

"Kau tidak tidur?" lanjutnya saat Junsu mengusap kedua matanya yang memerah

"Aku terbangun hyung. Kenapa hyung diluar kamar Jaejoong-hyung? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Junsu saat merasa pandangan kedua matanya sudah cukup jelas

"Lihatlah" balas Yunho menarik kedua pundak Junsu untuk berdiri dihadapannya

"Hyung… Umma..." seru pria manis itu menatap takjub pandangan dihadapannya dan berbalik kembali menatap Yunho dibelakangnya, sedangkan Yunho hanya mengangguk tersenyum padanya

"Kibum!" jeritnya riang berlari menuju kamar adik kecilnya itu

Yunho hanya mampu tertawa melihat kebahagiaan diwajah adik kekasihnya itu, kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tidak terlihat dalam kehidupan keluarga ini. Tanpa disadari ia sendiri merindukan senyuman dan tawa di keluarga yang akan menjadi bagian dari dirinya ini.

"Cepat Kibum, kenapa lama sekali?" gerutu Junsu sambil menarik Kibum yang berjalan lemah karena tarikannya

"Ada apa, hyung? Kenapa membangunkanku? Ini masih sangat larut, belum pagi" gerutu putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu

"Lihatlah kemari" titah Junsu sambil menarik lengan kiri Kibum

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" bingung Kibum sambil mengusap kedua matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ingin kakaknya itu perlihatkan padanya

"Jaejoong-hyung! Umma!" jerit Kibum keras

Jaejoong tersadar dalam dekapannya mendengar jeritan Kibum dan tersenyum pada adiknya itu, lalu melonggarkan perlahan dekapannya pada tubuh Ibunya.

"Junsu... Kibum..." panggilnya lembut saat Ny. Kim berbalik menatap dua putranya

"Kemari sayang" ucap wanita setengah baya itu. Ia ingin memeluk seluruh putranya, memberikan kehangatan pada keluarganya yang tersisa, memberikan kasih sayang seorang Ayah dan Ibu pada mereka

"Umma... Hyung..." ucap keduanya dan berlari menunju kehangatan yang telah lama mereka nantikan

Merasakan kembali kebahagiaan yang telah lama terlupakan, senyuman yang hampir sirna dan tawa yang terbekam. Semua telah kembali hanya dengan satu keinginan kuat dan kepercayaan akan kebahagiaan di masa lalu yang masih tersisa. Ini adalah awal yang baru bagi cinta kasih yang telah lama hadir.

"Yunnie..." ucap Jaejoong pelan, mengangkat wajahnya menatap pria tampan dihadapannya saat merasakan lengan hangat yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya

"Aku mencintaimu" gerakan bibir berbentuk hati itu cukup untuknya memahami arti dari tatapan hangat yang diberikan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong mengangguk tersenyum, dan kembali mengeratkan dekapan pada orang-orang yang disayanginya

Jika untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar seperti ini ia harus memberikan sedikit pengorbanan, maka dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya. Berkoban untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari apa yang dikorbankannya. Hidup adalah pengorbanan, hidup adalah pilihan dan dalam setiap pilihan pasti ada yang akan dikorbankan.

.

.

Mentari tersenyum menandakan hari baru telah hadir menyapa seluruh makhluk yang berdiam di sisi timur bumi. Senyum sang surya dirasakan oleh setiap yang merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan di pagi yang indah, bahkan dedauan beriak bersama kehangatannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam lelapnya, berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya yang ia temui dengan perasaan bersalah dan ragu, namun pagi ini ia rasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang pernah dirasakannya dulu. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang baru saja merasakan keindahan dunia diantara tangan suci yang mengangkatnya.

Yunho tersenyum merasakan geliat manja dari tubuh yang berada dalam dekapannya. Melihat senyum tulus Jaejoong, senyum tulus yang sama dengan makna yang berbeda yang diberikan untuk orang yang berbeda namun dapat dirasaknnya. Lengan kanannya mengusap perlahan rambut hitam Jaejoong, menghirup aroma menenangkan yang diberikan dalam gerakannya.

Merasakan sentuhan itu Jaejoong terjaga dalam lelapnya, ia memimpikan keindahan luar biasa, keindahan yang telah dan akan selalu dirasakannya. Jaejoong menggerakan tubuhnya memeluk erat tubuh yang mendekapnya, senyumnya tidak pernah pudar.

"Yunnie..." panggilnya lembut menatap Yunho dengan kedua mata yang setengah terbuka

"Pagi Joongie" balas Yunho mengecup perlahan puncak kepala Jaejoong

"Ayo" ajak Yunho beranjak sambil menghulurkan lengan kanannya pada Jaejoong

"Kemana?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Membersihkan wajahmu, kau terlihat sangat kacau" goda Yunho yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya manja

"Walaupun begitu kau tetap cantik, tenang saja" tambahnya pada pria yang kini sudah merona itu

"Ayo" ia menarik lengan lembut itu bersamanya

Setelah membersihkan diri keduanya menuruni undakan menuju ruang makan, Ny. Kim bersama kedua putra bungsunya sudah berada disana dengan beberapa makanan yang tersedia di meja makan, sepertinya mereka terlelap cukup lama.

"Hyung!" seru kedua putra bungsu Kim itu saat melihat kakak laki-laki mereka berjalan menuju dapur, sepertinya Yunho terlupakan walaupun tepat berada disisinya. Keduanya berlari perlahan mendekati Jaejoong, memapah di kedua sisi tubuhnya menuju meja makan

"Pagi Joongie" sapa Ny. Kim tersenyum pada putra sulungnya

"Pagi Umma" balas Jaejoong, duduk ditempatnya biasa saat makan dengan Yunho yang kini sudah ada disisinya

"Pagi Yunho" tambah wanita setengah baya itu pada tunangan putranya

"Pagi Umma" senyum Yunho kembali melihat senyum tulus di wajah tua itu

Ny. Kim berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa semangkuk makanan yang baru saja dimasakanya lalu duduk disisi lain tubuh Jaejoong dan menghadap putranya, senyuman tidak pernah pudar diwajahnya. Ia tampak sangat bahagia.

"Tadi pagi ibumu menghubungi, Yunho" mulainya menatap Yunho

"Dia menanyakan kabar kalian, sepertinya kalian tidak pamit saat datang kesini" ucap Ny. Kim

"Kami lupa Umma... Lagi pula..." balas Yunho ragu sambil menatap Jaejoong yang menatapnya

"Umma mengerti... Dan kami sudah memutuskan sesuatu"

"Memutuskan apa?" tanya Yunho

"Kami memutuskan akan mempercepat pernikahan kalian"

"Kapan itu?" tanya Yunho lagi penasaran

"Minggu depan"

"Cepat sekali" akhirnya Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya kali ini

"Iya, Joongie... Umma ingin ada yang melindungimu" jelas wanita itu mengusap lembut rambut hitam putranya

"Tidak. Bukan berarti Yunho tidak melindungimu selama ini, hanya saja Umma akan tenang jika kalian sudah menikah dan Yunho memiliki hak atas dirimu secara hukum" lanjutnya saat Jaejoong akan menyela

"Umma percaya pada Yunho seperti kau mempercayainya, jadi Umma ingin semua terasa benar-benar nyata... Lagi pula Appa pasti akan setuju" Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat sikap Jaejoong pada Ibunya itu, seolah hal buruk tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali

Jaejoong mengangguk mendengar nama pria yang selama ini selalu bersamanya, menjaganya dan melindunginya. Pria yang memberikan segala hal baginya, namun pria itu telah menyerahkan hak itu pada pria yang kini duduk disisinya, yang dalam waktu satu minggu lagi akan menjadi suaminya, melindunginya hingga mereka menemuinya kembali di tempat lain yang tak terjamah.

"Aku setuju Umma, aku juga ingin cepat menjadikannya sebagai istriku" goda Yunho menyentuh lengan kiri Jaejoong yang berada di meja makan

"Terima kasih Yunho..." titik air sudah menggenang di kedua mata tua wanita itu, ia bahagia, bahagia untuk kebahagiaan putranya

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, merasakan kehangatan yang mungkin sudah pernah dirasakannya. Ia tentu pernah merasakannya, namun sepertinya kehangatan ini dua kali lipat dari apa yang pernah dirasakannya. Melihat wajah dua adiknya yang tersenyum dihadapannya, Ibunya yang mengusap rambutnya perlahan dan Yunho yang menggenggam erat namun lembut lengan kirinya. Semua terasa sempurna.

**End**

Akhirnya setelah hamper empat tahun ff ini tamat

Terima kasih untuk semua yang bersedia membaca fic ini dan memberikan masukan selama ini

Untuk chap akhir ini, Jaehan harapkan komentar temen-temen

Saknyuu minna^^

**Twitter **** twitter yunjaehan /**

**Ask me a question **** ask . fm / yunjaehan /**


End file.
